It's a love story Right?
by fangirl.read.repeatt
Summary: Bullying toe rag, James Potter has turned over a new leaf. This new James has Lily's attention and maybe her heart. Marlene and Sirius are very complicated do they stay strong for the love? Or the fights? The Gryffindor's grow through war, pain and grief but will the strength of love and friendship keep them going through the darkest of times?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Potter and Marlene McKinnon were at the potter mansion lolling on the green grass. James Potter was flying high above them on his new broomstick. Sirius Black looked at his best friend and sighed, "What's up Sirius?" the blond asked curiously, "Do you think Lily and James will ever end up together?" Marlene blinked in surprise at the question. Lily Evans was her best friend in the whole wide world, but hated James Potter who was Marlene's oldest friend. To be fair he was an idiot but he was utterly in love with her. "I hope so, but it doesn't seem likely." Marlene replied to the boy after a moment of pondering the circumstance. Sirius sighed again "he loves her so much, god knows wh..." Marlene narrowed her blue eyes in defence of her best friend "watch it Sirius, she is my best friend despite her thoughts on James- he does pester her." Sirius glared back at Marlene "only because he loves her." Marlene lay back down on the grass and closed her eyes in defeat. "Sirius they would be so good together, if he deflated his head, and she saw him for what he can be; caring and funny rather than what she thinks he is like." Sirius nodded even though Marlene still had her eyes closed, soaking in the sunshine. Sirius lay down next to her. From high above if James would ever notice, which was not likely, they looked perfect together, Marlene was curvy and beautiful, Sirius was athletic and handsome, and they shared the same dirty humour and were both intelligent. As Marlene lay next to him she inhaled his scent cologne, conditioner and quidditch. Quidditch was a smell- kind of sweaty but nice. Marlene shook the thought of how much she loved his smell and started a conversation about quidditch. Sirius responded with enthusiasm, but a tiny part of him couldn't help but think her voice sounded like music.

Far away Lily Evans was inside her house packing for Hogwarts, which she would return to in exactly a week. Her red air was tied up in a messy ponytail; she hummed while she folded her robes neatly. No one could deny she was beautiful, maybe not as obvious as Marlene but she was: the way her eyes sparkled like emeralds, her gorgeous red hair, and her smile that lit up the world. James Potter noticed this but there were plenty of beautiful girls at Hogwarts but Lily was different, she was so intelligent, kind, funny and brave.

Lily loved magic ever since she found out she was a witch it had fascinated her, so obviously to learn more about brought lots of books so when she arrived at her first year at Hogwarts she would know as much as any of the children from magical families. And she did Lily was soon recognised as one of the most talented witches in the school despite her muggle heritage. She had received the highest possible grades in her OWLs, but she still felt she didn't belong anywhere. "Mudblood" Lily winced at the memory of her former best friend calling her a name she had dreaded facing for years, she was a muggleborns; she didn't belong in the magic world. "FREAK!" her sister called her that so frequently and made her feel so unwanted Lily knew she didn't belong in the muggle world. "Lily dear its time for lunch" Called her mum, Lily raced down stairs.

As they eat their delectable lunch of Pizza and Salad Lily found herself explaining what apperation was "It's where I can travel anywhere in the space of a second." Her father's face shone with excitement "like teleportation?" Lily nodded a forkful of salad in her mouth. "Sounds exciting dearie, would you need a passport?" Lily swallowed "No, when a pass my test I will take you to anywhere you want to go, you don't have to pay for flights, it only takes seconds, but you still have to pay for hotels." Her parent's eyes lit up; unlike her sister her parents loved magic, despite not being able to do it. "So you could go to Spain-right now." Lily laughed at her parent's eagerness "not until after her test." Lily's mother replied sternly to her husband. Jack Evans grinned at his wife, "Ok after the test- could you?" Lily nodded. The conversation continued for a while, once all the plates were clean Jack said "Magic chess?" Daisy Evans chortled at her husband as she washed the dishes Lily said "if you are willing to be beaten." The fake trash talk continued as they got down the chess board, which Lily had brought her dad, it was magic and he loved it. These were the days Lily loved, spending time with her parents and having fun.

Back at the Potters house Marlene had left to go to some boy's house, and the other marauders had arrived. The four boys were sprawled across the second lounge. Peter and Sirius were playing exploding snap, while Remus and James were having a heated discussion about the werewolf rights "Prongs I'm telling you even IF there is such a thing as an afterlife, monsters would not be invited." James looked at him "Probably true, dementors won't be there, no need to worry about them moony." Sirius snorted Remus glared at James "that's not what I meant." James smirked "I know what you meant moony but…" "YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!" Sirius, Peter and James said simultaneously. Remus looked at his friends and smiled.

Peter looked at his 3 best friends though he sometimes felt out of place, he loved being with the cool kids "Guys are you excited for the end of summer potter party?" Peter squeaked, they all grinned at each other "It's going to be the best one yet." Remus said grinning, Sirius nodded. "Do you think Lily will come?" Sirius put his arm round his best friend, "who knows prongs, maybe but if she DOE snt doesn't let it get you down. James snorted at the doe pun. He looked at the three other boys and felt a surge of emotion flurry through him. "You know I am kind of glad I met you losers." He said smiling a real smile. Peter said "Really, god. I think you lot are wankers." They all laughed. Mrs Potter came in at this moment with 4 hot chocolates. James snatched his up but the other marauders thanked her. Sirius had said subconsciously "Thanks mum." To which she hugged him and said "One of my sons is polite." Sirius blushed slightly and kissed her on the cheek. Then she fussed over Remus who also smiled, Mrs Potter made each boy feel welcome.

Lily woke up as 3 figures lunged on her bed "Ahhhh!" She exclaimed the 3 girls grinned at her. She glared at them. Alice laughed and hugged her "missed you to Lil." Mary smirked "It was Marlene's idea." "Was not." "Was to!" "Maybe but it was funny." Lily looked at them all and brought them into a group hug "I love you but if you do that again I will release all my fury on you." The others laughed "Anyway" Said Mary "We have got to get you all dolled up for the party." Lily groaned- not because she didn't like the occasional party, because she loved to dance- but because it was the potter's party!

The preparation for the party was less painful than Lily had thought. At 7 o'clock all of the girls had long painted nails, not a hair out of place, make up impeccable. Then they got dressed; Marlene wore a tight (but not tight enough to be slutty) blue dress that matched her eyes with not a lot of thigh but a fair amount of cleverage, Mary wore white skinny jeans and a low cut black top (again sexy not slutty) Alice had a black short skirt with a floaty pink top. Then there was lily in a black tee slightly baggy and a knee length red skirt. "What are you wearing?" Marlene exclaimed dramatically, pointing at the girl with a mock of horror. Lily blushed. "It's comfy." She said defensively. Marlene closed her eyes as if in too much pain for the conversation. Mary took over "Lily do you think these heals feel good on my feet- no they hurt like hell, now take that off put your and we are going to make you sexy." Lily took off her clothes self-consciously. After some consideration it was for Lily to wear a figure hugging white dress which was much too high for Lily's liking. "Alice, help me!" Lily cried dramatically to her only friend who was not trying to put her in the dress. Alice looked at Lily half amused half sympathetic. "Lily I love you but you will look nice they know what they are talking about." Marlene gave a triumphant whoop.

James potter was standing in a checked shirt and black slim fitted jeans in the party room as everyone who is anyone at Hogwarts filed in. He was in mid conversation with his friend Fabien Prewett in the year above when he saw Lily Evans. He looked gobsmacked at the girl, as did many others, she always looked gorgeous but tonight she looked hot. James stared at her oblivious to Fabien's laugh "James here is some advice- she hates you for your big headiness- don't ask her out, give her space. Trust me." And walked off.

The girls walked up to the drinks table when a voice said "boo!" Alice made a noise of excitement and leaped on to Frank Longbottom, the two were now thoroughly engaged in the others mouth. It was cute in a gross kind of way Lily concluded. After a while Mary was chatting up a hot boy who Lily vaguely recognised to be a now 7th year hufflepuff and Marlene was more than likely snogging the pants off some boy. Sirius crept up "well Evans you look hot." Lily blushed desperately wishing to evaporate. Sirius laughed off her obvious awkwardness, "good summer?" He asked, Lily nodded "you?" Sirius smirked "Yeah ran away from hell and banged a hot veela." Lily wrinkled her nose "Marlene told me about the hell thing, I hope you're ok now." Sirius smiled down at the girl "You don't want to know about my amazing sex?" Lily blushed bright red and Sirius chortled again "Thanks red, so I know you are dying to tell me about your OWLs." Lily grinned slightly "I did pretty bad…12 Os." Sirius gave her a short round of applause. "You are the smartest girl in the year red. I got 4 O's 5 E's and 2 A's." They made small talk until "Remus!" Lily hugged the boy delighted to see him. Sirius muttered "Deer someone could get jealous." Remus ignored this, and luckily Lily hadn't heard. Sirius went to find a girl who was vaguely attractive whilst Remus and Lily caught up.

James Potter had managed to keep himself away from Lily by socialising with most of the room, however to James surprise it was Lily Evans who walked over to him buterbeer in hand. Automatically James ran his figures threw his hair "Evans." He nodded towards the red head expecting her to keep walking "Potter, hi how are you?" James only had a mili second to comprehend that it was a question for him "Good how about you?" Lily nodded "Good, Potter I am sorry for shouting at you, the day of the lake. You were a prat but I shouldn't have taken what sev-snape said out on you." James felt as if Christmas had come early "It is fine, I am sorry I was a prat." The tiniest smile crept up on Lily's lips, "It's a good party." James smirked "yet you don't seem to look very happy." Lily blushed "Is it that obvious?" James nodded still smirking he was about to say something about how she looked but stopped himself as Fabien's words rang through his head. "Why are you?" He asked. The girl smiled a little more "The dress is awfully short and I don't know anyone." James nodded understandingly. Lily prepared herself for a comment about how short her dress was, to her surprise non came. "Well Evans, you know me." Lily flashed a smile at him "I do now I assume you are dying to brag off your O in transfiguration?" James laughed "Remus told you?" "No I guessed, don't get all big headed but you are the best in the class." James' heart back flipped but he stayed cool and said "Maybe at transfiguration but you are the smartest girl in the year, 100 outstanding?" Lily smiled "Only 12." James laughed "you sound disappointed that you only got the highest score possible." Lily laughed a little. For the next hour the two of them stood talking.

Marlene McKinnon and 'damn what's his name' were snogging when Sirius Black walked past and felt a surge of jealousy and shouted before his mind knew what he had said "Marlene you cheater!" They broke apart and the boy scampered. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Marlene shouted at him "He was a creep. Trust me you are lucky I helped you." Marlene felt her blood boil "YOU SAW THE BACK OF HIS HEAD HOW DO YOU KNOW HE IS A CREEP?" Sirius almost lost his cool "I saw you go up." Marlene still glared, "You are hot when you're angry." Marlene continued to scowl but Sirius stepped forward and muttered "You are still angry there for you want to look hot for me." Marlene laughed "No Sirius. You just find me hot." Sirius scoffed "I have standards McKinnon." Despite herself Marlene took a step forward, closing the gap and said her hot breath in Sirius face "I have heel higher than your standards." Sirius smirked "Ah but you have high standards which I fulfil." Marlene blushed, Sirius but his lips millimetres away from hers. Marlene was lost for words. Sirius smirked "You want to kiss me." Marlene did but stayed strong "You want ME." Sirius conformed this as their lips met passionately.

 **I will update soon sunshines, I hope you like it.**

 **If you have any suggestions feel free to review :)**


	2. To hogwarts we go

The next morning everyone had a horrendous hangover, except for Lily, who gloated over this to her friends. Marlene was lying on the sofa, her eyes shut, Alice was in her bed asleep, and Mary was still throwing up. Lily had little sympathy for her hung-over friends. "You should have thought of that when you had all that firewhisky." Marlene gave a pathetic groan, they were staying at Alice's and her parents had refused to give them a hangover potion cure, they were on the same lines as Lily. "Lily, Sirius has loads." Lily stiffened. "No." She said. Marlene gave another pathetic whimper as Mary puked again. "Fine, but you owe me." with that she walked over to the fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder and vanished in a flash of green flames.

She arrived "Evans!" shouted an excited James Potter. Lily for some unknown reason blushed. She dusted herself down "Marlene sent me for a hangover cure." The marauders all laughed, however Sirius laughed a little too seemed nervous at the mention of Marlene. Peter ran off to get it, James shot Sirius a look who declared he needed to go to the toilet, and Remus said he needed food. This left James and Lily alone. She walked up to him, "Good party last night Potter." He smirked, "Lily I am sorry I have been a prick the last 3 years." Lily blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected another apology. "Thank you Potter." He gave his signature smile "Evans Will you go ou- consider being friends?" Lily smiled a real smile which James had never received "yes Potter." He grinned back at her "Potter. Thank you, you didn't ask me out."

Lily was soon back in aid of her hung over friends with a purple potion, they were all very thankful and up and running in no time. Lily told her best friends about what had happened with James. "I think" said Lily "He can be ok; I will try not to shout at him." Alice faked a gasp of shock; Mary rolled her eyes disbelievingly while Marlene wore a smirk with a knowing look in her eyes. Lily looked at them her green eyes narrowed "I can be civil to Potter." They all snorted "Lily, I for one am not convinced." Marlene chuckled. With a determined look in her eye Lily said "I can!" `Mary looked at Lily amused, "If you can do that I am a bag of potatoes" she said. "I will make chips out of you." Lily said determinedly. Luckily Mary understood the concept of chips, so Lily didn't have to explain like she did to Alice later.

James and Sirius Potter were lounging around, in the lawn outside their house when Marlene came over silently. She observed the boys, and smirking to herself she squirted water all over them. "Ahhhh!" Sirius shrieked and whipped round to see the laughing culprit. James just laughed, dripping wet he watched as Sirius and Marlene sent playful hexes at each other. However Mrs Potter came out, half annoyed half amused she got rid of Marlene's tentacles and turned a mortifies Sirius' hair back to black rather than hot pink. "You shouldn't use magic outside of school." Marlene and Sirius looked down at their feet, partly to avoid eye contact. She accioed their wands and walked briskly into the house. Marlene and Sirius started watched highly didn't take long for the 3 to be in a huge muggle water fight. Though Marlene wasn't actually a marauder, she was one of each boy's best friends, Sirius watched the girl; her clothes dripping wet clung to her curves, the laugh bright in her eyes and her blond hair splattered across her face. Marlene McKinnon was no ordinary girl; Sirius had never wanted to kiss someone so much. His thoughts of her were brutally interrupted by the girl herself as she threw an icy sponge to his face. "I am so going to get you." Sirius spluttered grinning as he threw a sponge at Marlene. Marlene laughed and as she got him back, right in his muscular chest. She couldn't help but hope if it got wet enough he would take his top off…

Lily confidently ran into platform 9 and ¾ after bidding her family goodbye. She strode straight into the prefect carriages and was greeted by Remus Lupin. "Remus!" She cried hugging the boy "Gosh you have grown about a foot" Remus smiled "Hi Lily, you have just got shorter." Lily gave a little laugh, as she sat down. "Thank you for not mentioning my…face" Lily felt a pang of sympathy as she looked at the fresh scars drawn across his face, "I didn't notice." She lied immediately feeling guilty. He just gave her a knowing look as the head girl Emilia Vance walked in. James, Sirius and Peter were in their compartment, the furthest one from the prefect carriage which Peter pointed out was "The furthest away from moony." But they stayed never the less. It wasn't long before Marlene, Alice and Mary barged in and plonked themselves down. James raised his eyebrow in mock amusement "Did we invite you?" Mary snorted "Problem Potter?" James gave another gasp of mock horror "After 6 years we are still on a last name basis." Mary just laughed. About halfway through the train ride Remus threw himself on top of Sirius and Peter; for they were closest to the all greeted Remus in a chorus of hellos. Then panic clouded James mind "Where's Lily?" He asked. Remus chuckled, not noticing his friends panic. "At the toilet." James turned pale "Slytherin." Was all he mumbled before darting off to find the girl whom his heart belonged. He found her after a bit of sprinting. Inside the 7th year Slytherin compartment was Lily, wandless and bleeding. Without a mili second of hesitation James flew in and curse every person he saw. He and Yaxley were then locked into a duel as Marlene, Sirius, and Alice flew in; wands at the ready. The Slytherins were soon unconscious. James carried Lilt to the prefect carriage and with the help of Lily explained what happened. "James thank you. You rescued me." And with that Lily Evans cried on James Potter's shoulder, he gently put his arm round her "Any time." This made Lily sob harder. "I… can't… save myself." She hiccupped. James then held her shoulders at arm's length "Lily Evans you listen to me, you are a strong witch and the cleverest one in our year. I can't promise you that those monsters won't try to get you, but I can promise that I will save you." Lily stopped crying and wiped her eyes "Thank you, I'm sorry for crying." James looked at her "You barley ever cry, it is only ever something worth crying about if you cry. So it is fine." Lily looked up at the boy a tiny crease in between her eyebrows; James Potter made her feel good about herself. James Potter rescued her. James Potter was good. The thoughts didn't quite make sense in Lily's head until a tiny voice said "Maybe he isn't that bad."

The feast droned on, Lily just wanted to go to bed. Mary leaned over to her " I am sorry I didn't come earlier it is just that Sirius told me to stay here because I am not that good a dueller. Remus stayed to protect us in case they attacked because I am a muggleborn…" Lily looked at her "Mary its fine, honestly don't worry about it." Mary's face flooded with relief. Lily hugged her Mary muttered in Lily's hair "Will we get through this?" Lily let out a small sigh and whispered back "I hope so Mary. I hope so." That night Lily soon dozed off as did all of the girls but Sirius and James lay awake "Padfoot, I am scared about Lily, they gang up on her." Sirius thought for a moment "you love her don't you?" he finally said. This question surprised James "yeah padfoot I do." Sirius thought again "what's it like? - to be in love I mean." James pondered on this, and then answered with a goofy smile on his face "When I see her it's like she what keeps the world spinning, like when I see her it's like she is my air, what keeps me alive. She is like the sunrise, like winning in quidditch. She is so beautiful, and clever and kind and funny. Goddammit padfoot I love her." James then groaned. Sirius sighed wistfully "I will keep her safe to mate." James grinned as he rolled over to go to sleep. He fell asleep instantly, greeted by a smiling red head that was the only thing he dreamed about. Sirius took longer to get to sleep; tossing and turning. Marlene McKinnon was stopping him from sleeping, and when he finally dropped off, she was in his dreams to.

Lily woke up early; she quietly got dressed, left a note on her bed and went to the library. It was derelict; Lily suspected she was the first to enter this year. She sat down in her favour chair, right at the back and read. James also woke early, as usual he checked the map to find Lily in the library. He decided to 'accidently' see her there. He got dressed and sprinted down to the library. He carefully made as much noise as he could as he got out a book about transfiguration. He sat down the isle next to Lily's and read. It was actually quiet interesting. He coughed unintentionally now engrossed in his book. Lily looked up. She silently stood up and walked over "Potter?" James whipped his head up "Lily! I didn't realise… I mean hi!" Lily smirked and walked over "You are reading." James blushed. "You totally loved it!" James smirked "No." a smile of delight was now on Lily's face "You did!" James looked at his book sheepishly "Don't tell Sirius." Lily laughed, " Come on Potter, let's get breakfast." And they walked off talking about this and that.

The next few weeks whizzed by but a lot had happened; Marlene and Sirius made out again, they both have a free period together as they both took muggle studies but not Herbology. Marlene sighed as she scratched out a spelling mistake in her defence essay. Sirius watched her "Do you want to play gobstones." Marlene perked up at that. They quickly set up, and Sirius sat near the fire. "Excuse me, that is my seat." Marlene said. Sirius raised his eyebrow "But my impeccable ass is here." Marlene rolled her eyes, "But my perfect ass belongs there!" Sirius grinned "Well I am not moving." Marlene then sat on him. Sirius laughed "Mature Marley. Now get off." But Marlene felt a hard poke in her bum, telling her Sirius didn't mind "you seem happy." She smirked as she turned to face him. Sirius didn't lose his cool, "I am." Then he kissed her. Fireworks seemed to explode as they each clung on to each other tighter and tighter, as though they wanted to merge into one. They were a tangle of limbs and tongs but it was their mess, and they loved every second off it. Lily and James were partners in DADA and slowly but surely they started to learn snippets about each other. Alice and Frank celebrated their 2 year anniversary. The marauders set of fireworks in the hall. Mary and Remus started to study together. And Peter well Peter encountered some Slytherin's; they did not attack as he squeaked past. If they had the story may have turned out a lot differently…

 **I hope you like this. Please let me know if you feel I should include some of the characters aside from James, Lily and Sirius and Marlene more, or that I am going to fast. Please review to tell me what you think.**

 **Hope you are all ok thank you for your support :-) I am sorry for not using paragraphs before but ii fixed it now. I will hopefully update again today**


	3. Knights and queens in denial

The marauders were all fast asleep- aside from Remus. He lay in bed, shaking with nerves. Tomorrow was a full moon and already his body was aching, and like every month Remus worried about everything that could go wrong. Remus silently crept out of the dormitory to go to the kitchen; he knew that the teacher gave him leeway near a full moon. He tickled the fruit fondly and as the door swung open the house elf's greeted him with smiling faces. "Master Remus!" a house elf called Dorothy exclaimed joyfully. Remus gave them a mock stern look "You don't need to call me master; I am not above you." The house elves just smiled; keeping their opposing opinions to themselves. Remus was soon kitted up with lots of chocolate.

Not many people understood Remus Lupin; he was one of the kindest people you could ever meet yet he had this self-hatred. The few who knew he was a werewolf assured him that he was not a monster James had once said "Voldemort- stop flinching Peter- is a monster, you are not, you are a kind and good person Remus Lupin." Remus was still in shock why his friends were not afraid of him, society was, but as Sirius put it "Moony you fold your socks, who could be frightened of a person with a draw full of folded socks, with ironed socks on? Nobody." Remus was grateful for his friends, they were so supportive, but Remus was afraid, afraid that the monster inside of him would hurt someone, not afraid of the consequences with the law, but afraid of hurting people themselves. Remus shuddered when he saw the moon. It was nearly full. Remus felt a wave of exhaustion take over his body; the boy sank to his knees and fell asleep. Right in the middle of a corridor.

James Potter awoke early again; he checked the map, hoping to find Lily up. However Lily was still in bed. He was about to stow it away when he noticed Remus was not in his bed. James scanned the map to find his friend. James ran down the many flights of stairs and into the charms corridor. He levitated Remus as though he was in an invisible bed, and silently led him to Madame Pomfrey. James looked at his friend; he was pale with big purple bags, James didn't think it was fair, no one deserved happiness more than Remus, yet he hated himself. Not just the monster inside of him anymore.

Lily was peacefully asleep in her warm bed, not for long though. "AHHHH!" She screamed. She blinked to find Sirius and Marlene howling with laughter on her bed. They had jumped on her bed. Lily glared at them "get off before I kill you." She groaned, they stayed put and continued to laugh. Lily groaned again, and left the wondrous warmth of her bed. "Sirius what are you doing here?" Sirius smirked at the red head "Visiting you lovely ladies, I must say Lily your hair is wonderful." Lily rolled her eyes, and then turned to the mirror to find her hair was a bird's nest. Lily gave a snort then looked around "Is James here?" she asked, a horrifying thought of seeing her like this, must be a vain thing, 'yes that's it because she teased him about his hair.' She assured herself, there wasn't another possibility. Sirius explained that he was with Moony. Once they were already they all skipped down arm in arm to breakfast (Sirius most enthusiastically) to meet Alice and Mary.

Once they were at breakfast, where they found Peter as well, they all tucked in. well aside from Marlene who ever since a breakup in the summer holidays, was very conscious of her wait "Marlene you are literally have the most perfect figure, you do not need to watch what you eat. Now eat more than a god dam apple. "Alice huffed to the girl who rolled her eyes. "Marlene eat!" Lily whined at her friend. Marlene sighed she opened her mouth to respond but was stopped as Alice shoved a sausage in her mouth. Marlene glared as she chewed it. Sirius smirked and said "A sausage in your mouth? Heard that before." He laughed loudly at his own joke. Marlene merely ignored him as she finished chewing.

They got in a conversation about Alice's birthday which was a week before Halloween, when Morris Atkinson strutted over. He was a Ravenclaw in their year, though he wasn't into all the deatheater stuff, he was "a grade O prick" as Marlene had once put it. "Hallo! God Macdonald that's a lot of food" He said to Mary how scowled "well I like healthy girls" He said sleazily and slapped her on her bum. Lily glared at him "What do you want?" He merely looked her up and down and said in an equally icy tone "Isn't it the frigid queen herself?" Lily went bright red; Sirius saw this and angrily addressed the boy with a language that would have gotten him detention if heard. "No wonder your family doesn't want you, with a mouth like that." Marlene and Alice had to physically hold Sirius back from lunging across the table and killing Morris. The boy laughed and leaned across the table to Marlene, "Morris! You say anything to her and I will kill you" Hissed a familiar voice, Lily looked up. Stood directly behind Morris was a messy haired boy whose glasses were slightly crooked. Morris whipped his head around "Potter, how does it feel to be rejected by a prude ginger." Lily and James both lunged for him at the same time.

"Disgraceful! Two against one! Miss Evans I would have expected better from you!" Shouted McGonagall, her lips so thin they were no existent. Lily hung her head "Detention tonight." James gasped "Professor please, not tonight, give me 10 instead but not tonight." He pleaded; Professor McGonagall looked at him with X-ray eyes. "Actually Mr Potter you are in luck, I can't do tonight, you are in luck. Now leave." They turned to leave. "Oh and Mr Potter- be careful." James grinned as he strode out. Lily looked at James her heart doing backflips 'because you have gotten your first detention' she explained to herself "James I am so sorry." James looked at her, his glasses on the brink of his nose his hazel orbs looking into her green eyes. "What for?" he asked curiously "For being so horrible, you are not a bad person; you are an arrogant toe rag, you did bully people, you are cocky and." James cut her off by laughing "You are fabulous at apologies Evans." Lily blushed. James Moved very close, Lily felt tingles all over her body 'It is just because he is a marauder so you think it is a prank' she told herself. "Lily Evans I am a lot of things but cocky is not one of them; sexy; defiantly, talented; of course, cocky; no!" Lily giggled, and then stopped giggling because it sounded horrendous. James thought it sounded like music. "James you always go on about how quidditch makes you so sporty, you would be crushed at running." James smirked "Is that a challenge Evans?" Lily gave a smirk "Absolutely." James grinned "On your marks. Get set. GO." The two sped off Lily only just before James, who was actually running slightly slower than he could. They turned round a corner and CRACK. James turned round to find Lily on the floor, her face pale. James scoped her up "What are you doing Potter?" She asked wriggling." James replied "Taking you to the hospital wing Evans. "I am fine!" James just laughed and tightened his grip so she couldn't fall.

Lily had broken her ankle; it was fixed in about two seconds once Madame Pomfrey had seen it. "Try to rest it for a bit; it will be weak." This James decided meant he had to carry her. "James don't cradle me, here." Lily swung her legs round James waste and put her arms round his neck. James knew her vagina was 3 layers apart; her pants, her trousers, his shirt. He tried very hard not to think of that, or how close she was, or how her soft skin on her arms hugged his neck. He tried not to think of how her hot breath was so close to his face. He tried not to think how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to kiss her. He didn't want to think of these things because Lily would not want him to think like that; it was clear Lily Evans would never like him back.

Lily liked this, she felt so close to James and he was so strong. Lily squeezed her legs tighter 'because you don't want to fall off' the voice said. Lily felt an impulse to be closer to James 'because he carrying you' the voice told her "James I feel like I am slipping." Lily said with 'innocence.' James but his hand under her bum. Lily felt her whole body tingle.

When they were back in the common room, the whole of Gryffindor watched them with wide astonished eyed "Look where his hand is!" Whispered some second year nudging her friend. "Is Lily Evans giggling? To James Potter! Hell has frozen over" A 5th year muttered. However the two of them were oblivious to this, they were lost in a world of their own. James plopped her down on an arm chair. "James!" Lily giggled. The 6th years all looked at each other each one thinking "WHAT THE HELL?" Sirius coughed and Lily and James faced him; completely oblivious. James hastily explained what happened.

They all chatted for a while longer; James cracking jokes and Lily howling with laughter, then Sirius gave James and Peter a meaningful look and declared they had to go. Before James left, Lily hugged him and muttered "Thank you!"

When James had left Marlene turned to her, eyes shining with excitement, "You like James!"

Lily stared blankly "What?" Marlene sighed impatiently, "you hugged him, your pupils covered like your entire eye, you were a giggling maniac and you kept playing with your hair!" Marlene said waving her hands impatiently whilst Mary and Alice nodded in agreement. Lily scoffed liking James Potter? Sure he was… attractive, and not as bad as she thought but he was James Potter. "I honestly think you are going insane Marlene, I hugged him because he was nice, I hug you! It was dark so my pupils had to enlarge, I laughed because what he said was funny and I didn't play with my hair." Marlene agreed with Lily with a little smile, Lily had played with her hair. Lily did like him but she was in such denial she didn't realise it. Marlene looked at Lily who generally didn't seem to realise "If only I can make her see…" Marlene though. Then an plan hatched in her mind…

 **Do you like this chapter; I made it very Jilyful. please review to tell me if you liked the Jily ness being this bold, or not, did you like Morris being in it or should I not include him again, do you have any suggestions/critism/ or did you like it? should I include more POV from characters? please let me know I value your opinions**

 **thanks for reading**

 **I love you guys :-) #harrypotter #jily #jilyislife #blackinnon #marauders #Hogwarts**


	4. Madness, love, pain, and pleasure

**Hi my favourite reader! this is just a warning to say halfway through there is some graphical action; I have warned you and said where it is over, so if you don't like that sort of thing you can skip the bit and continue reading. hope you enjoy please feel free to review what you think. I value your opinion**

The Gryffindor tower was silent aside from the synchronised heavy breathing which mingled into one. The only person awake, who was in the tower, was Marlene McKinnon; she hated full moons, she hated what they did to Remus, hated how she couldn't help and hated how bright the light was; which on top of her whirring mind made it impossible to attempt to sleep. The girl tossed and turned. After about an hour of unsuccessfully getting combatable she got out of the warmth of her bed and went to the common room. Marlene loved the common room; it was so cosy with its squish arm chairs and mahogany fire place, the dark red walls with gold dados (a dado is like a piece of wood going round the middle of the wall.) Marlene loved it much more than her own house. Though she had never been mistreated at home, and she loved her family dearly but the Gryffindor tower was like her home.

Sirius watched Remus transform; wincing slightly, he wanted to be there for his best friend, but Remus was in so much pain. Sirius hated people being in pain; though he never told his friends his boggart was the three of them, Marlene, Andromeda and Regulus withering in pain whilst his mother laughed. Sirius shuddered at the thought; well padfoot did. The dog had its tail drooped which the majestic stag noticed and nudged the dog with its nose. The rat's expression of jealousy was missed.

Lily Evans was sprawled across her bed deep in sleep dreaming that her and a boy whose face she wouldn't remember, were dancing thee boy ruffled his messy hair which she remembered to be dark and lead her two an forest alive with magical creatures. The two dance in perfect harmony; then he kissed her on the lips. As the dream played in Lily's head she felt a surge of pleasure and happiness. In her sleep Lily rolled over and continued to dream of the mysterious boy.

The morning dawned. Sirius, James and Peter crawled into their beds to collapse in exhaustion, and sleep for a few hours before they needed to be up. Marlene didn't hear them come in as she was fast asleep, curled up like a cat in one of the squishy arm chairs. Remus meanwhile was in the hospital wing; curtains drawn round his bloody, bruised and lifeless form. The morning came too soon for the sleep deprived 6th years; that quiet happily could have stayed asleep for the rest of the day. Breakfast was a quiet affair; Alice and Frank were sitting together their hands happily clasped round the others, they spoke in soft voices to each other and it was clear they were utterly oblivious to the world, as if they were in the own world; a world of love, a world where they didn't have to worry. Mary was chatting happily to Lily who was not really listening, James was talking to peter whilst drinking tea and Marlene and Sirius sat in silence drinking black coffee occasionally glancing at each other and then snapping their heads back down to their hands.

Lily sat down in defence excited because today was the patronus charm; Lily had read all about it and was dying to see what her animal was. James strolled over; though he had purple bags under his eyes he seemed perfectly happy. James smirked his saw the masked excitement in Lily's eyes. "Excited Evans?" Lily broke out into a wide smile "a little." James laughed, "I can already do one." Lily rolled her eyes, and the two were soon chatting "What is your favourite food?" James asked curiously. Without a seconds hesitation Lily replied "waffles or chocolate." James eyes widened "waff-fles? My favourite food is waffles or ice cream." Lily narrowed her eyes "You are just saying that Potter." James shook his head rapidly causing his messy hair to shake and his glasses almost fall off. Lily fought back a laugh "Alright than Potter what is your favourite topping." James grinned at her "Cinnamon and Choc…" The teacher Professor Darkbrow gestured the class to be silent and said "Patronous today class, can anyone tell me what a patronous is? Miss Evans can!" Lily said her voice slightly faster than usual "A corporal patronous is enchantments to protect you from dark creatures like dementors, it takes form of your spirit animal and can only be produced by a happy though." The teacher nodded approvingly "Correct 5 points for Gryffindor and an extra 5 for using your own words." Lily tried not to look pleased with herself. The teacher explained how to do it.

James did it in front of the class and a majestic stag ran out of his wand, which earned him 20 points to Gryffindor. He smirked and came over to Marlene and Lily who were practicing. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Lily yelled and nothing came out of her wand, she turned red with anger and wit brows furrowed making her forehead full of wrinkles she tried again, and again each time unsuccessful. James watched amused, he couldn't help give a snort of laughter; Lily glared at him and spat "You think this is funny Potter?" James smirk increased "A little." Lily said loud enough for everyone to hear "I am Potter, I can do anything because I am so much better than anyone else, hey let's have a meaningless relationship and then I will break your heart." Lily then messed up her own hair, this nettled James who responded equally as loud "I am Evans, I think I am better than everyone else, I am so clever and can't take a joke. I have never kissed a boy!" then he did a cruel impression of her putting her hand up. Several people sniggered. Lily flushed and glared more deadly than ever and practically bellowed "I am Potter I am a bullying, arrogant toe rag who annoys people by CONSTANTLY ASKING THEM OUT WHEN IT IS CLEAR THE ANSER IS NO!" James retaliated with "I AM EVANS, I JUST TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON JAMES POTTER WHO HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG." She screeched back "ASIDE FROM BULLYING!"

That was when the teacher took them both out of the room for distracting the others learning and he took 10 points of Gryffindor. Lily folded her arms. James leaned over and muttered, quiet clearly trying to annoy her "You are so hot when you are angry." Deep, deep down Lily's hear melted beneath the ice reserved for James when was annoying, she replied slightly less venoms "I thought you had changed." James looked down to his feet. A little later Lily said stiffly "I have kissed a boy." James looked up green with envy "who?" then Lily broke down and sobbed. James held her then muttered in her honey scented hair "I know some very hot boy who would kiss you if you asked." Lily looked up a faint trace of mascara down her cheeks "Sirius would?" James almost boiled up with jealousy but then Lily laughed her fairy music like laugh "and you say I can't take a joke."

 **WARNING GRAPHICAL BLACKINNON ACTION**

Marlene and Sirius were sitting discussing how to get Lily and James together, "he needs to do something dead romantic." Marlene said, Sirius caught her eye and said "Or something brave." Marlene replied wistfully "Or kiss her. Kiss her neck, her lips, anywhere…" suddenly the conversation wasn't about Lily and James "Would she like that?" Sirius said in a mischievous tone. Marlene said bending over slightly so her cleverage was on show "she would love that, more would not be denied." Sirius moved closer "So for tips he should go like this?" and he brushed his lips against Marlene's neck. Marlene gave a little moan "Or this?" Sirius questioned as he kissed her passionately on the lips." 5 minutes later Marlene and Sirius were on his bead with various items of clothing missing. "No like this." Marlene replied putting her thongs against Sirius' boxers and swinging her hips to and fro. "Marlene. Please." Sirius begged. Then he flipped her over and kissed in-between her pants and leg, now it was Marlene's turn to beg. He moved his head left slightly so his mouth was in line with her lacy thongs. Marlene just said "Sirius if you tell anyone I will kill you." Sirius smirked as he removed her pants "I like bad girls." Marlene gave a little moan "Spank me like one."

 **over for now...**

as on her way to her detention with professor McGonagall when she finally produced a patronus well almost one it wasn't a whips it was an animal, but she couldn't tell what, it was unclear. It looked a bit like a horse but it had parts of other animals. Lily confused, hurried off to detention. James and Lily's job was to tutor some 1st years at transfiguration. It was actually a lot of fun. "Right you see this desk?" James said to the excited first years, who all chorused "Yes James!" With a flick of is wrist James then said "I only see a pig." And sure enough the desk was now a muddy brown pig. The first years, and Lily herself laughed. Professor McGonagall watched amused; she was going to do that to her 2nd years, they would like it. James set up some match sticks on the desk "Ok your job Is too turn them into needles, you have your notes in your books, but I will give you a tip, look at the matchstick but think it is a needle so when you say the enchantment thin needle over and over again." The first years all set off. Lily muttered to James "You are really good with them." James grinned, "I thought you were going to complement me on my pig?" Lily gave a snort, "It was clever." James puffed his chest out proudly, and then deflated it quickly when she said laughing "toe rag." James looked at the red head "Know it all!" Lily snorted again "I know I do." James started laughing, "And you say I am arrogant."

Marlene and Sirius sat as far away as possible from the other in the common room that night; careful not to look at each other, in fact Marlene never looked up from her homework, which Alice found quiet amusing, "Marlene you never make eye contact when you are hiding something, what is it?" Mary sniggered but couldn't help noticing that Sirius was doing the same thing, but she didn't think anything off it. Marlene gave an overly breezy "nothing." Without looking up. Alice raised her eyebrows, when Frank came bounding up and kissed her passionately. A couple of people wolf whistled and said "awww." Because they were one of those infuriatingly cute couples, Alice got a rose from him every single Thursday and Alice would read pottery to him "Sometimes naked" which she had told Mary in private whilst blushing furiously.

Lily was walking alone to the Gryffindor tower as James had gone to visit Moony. Lily walked with pretend confidently down the corridor ruining the act by nervously looking behind her about every 30 seconds. She had every right to be worried as a death eater was following her, but it was none other than Severus Snape. Snape thought he was doing a good job; he was almost invisible and soundless, until he sneezed. Lily spun round, wand drawn. Snape hardly dared to breathe; Lily narrowed her emerald eyes, "Homenum revelio." The light from her wand travelled right where Snape was standing. "Petrificus Totalus." Lily said smartly. Snape fell to the ground with a thud. Lilt tapped on his body with her wand and he felt warmth flood back into him. Lily stood back astonished and furious "Come to take me back to your little death eater friends? Well se-Snape that's not going to happen." Snape watched and moved his pupils side to side as though shaking his head. "You follow me invisible? You afraid of what s-Snape, afraid I won't want to talk to you? Because I don't." Lily then disarmed him but lifted the curse. With her wand pointing directly at his chest she hissed "Are they here, the ones you hang around with?" Lily asked; her voice uncharacteristically harsh, Snape flinched and said in his monotone voice "No- Lily I didn't mean it." Lily laughed without humour, knowing the incident he meant "It slipped out? You DID mean it." Snape gazed at her helplessly "Lily please." Lily looked down with no pity, just disgust "No Severus. Why did you follow me?" It wasn't Snape's voice who replied it was the jeering voice of Bellatrix Black "Well Snape can't you defend yourself against a mudblood?"

Lily whipped round and attempted to stun her, Bellatrix ducked so the curse missed her by millimetres. Mulciber, Lestrange and Avery laughed coldly "Come on Bella." Lestrange said mockingly, Lily shit a stunning spell at him which hit him squarely in the chest, in a mili second Mulciber, Avery and Lily were in a duel, Lily was a talented witch so it was only a little challenging- until Bellatrix regained her dignity and thirst for blood and joined.

Lily fought her hardest knocking out Avery easily; however Bellatrix and Mulciber were more difficult Lily felt lost for hope as a spells she didn't recognise miss her by a fraction of a millimetre, when a sprinting James Potter was seen out of the corner of her eye. James joined her side and the two worked as a unit; there timing fitting perfectly together, without communicating they knew exactly what the others next move was. Bellatrix and Mulciber lay immobile on the floor. James looked at Lily who was about to hug him when Snape screamed "Sec..." with Bellatrix's wand which he had obviously accioed over but he was stopped by Lily who stunned him, whilst simultaneously James did the Jelly legs jinx. At this Lily laughed "That spell he was about to do was dark magic and you use Jelly legs?" James looked at Lily and said seriously "I know how important he was to you." Lily hugged him. "You are, I can't believe I didn't realise how you are actually a nice person." James just grinned "Come on Lily." He beckoned the red head.

That night Lily felt so happy that she was rescued she cast a patronus; this time a solid graceful doe galloped out of it. Lily looked delightedly at it; the doe was perfect so graceful, beautiful and strong. Lily then fell asleep; to dream of a mysterious messy haired boy who would protect her from a giant serpent, in her dream she knew who the boy was but when she awoke she had forgotten.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. now as you know tomorrow is the 31st of October which *sobs* is the day they die so I will also try to update tomorrow, but if not enjoy this Jily filled chapter with a hint of blackinnon. Please review to tell what you think, if you like the characters? should I include POV? Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter?**

 **Should I not include sexish scenes again? Please review**

 **I value your opinions,**

 **good luck for tomorrow all the jily shippers**

 **#jily #blackinnon #Halloween**


	5. Pranks and confessions

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING. SHE IS QUEEN. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS REMEBER ALTHOUGH TODAY IS A SAD DAY, IT CREATED THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! I LOVE YOU ALL**

Lily Evans woke up, she sat up as the brisk air hit her, and she then collapsed back in bed. Marlene had watched this amused "LILYKINS IT IS HALOWEEN GET UP!" Lily kept her eyes closed; as though trying to shut her best friend out and replied her voice cold "don't call me that!" Marlene smirked "Don't call you what Lilykins?" She asked with a mock of innocence. "Leave me alone." Groaned Lily; desperately not wanting to leave the cosiness of her bed. Marlene strutted over a smile still plastered on her face "Lilykins what kind of friend would I be if I did that?" And she yanked the duvet of Lily, who yelped as the cold air smashed against her.

Sirius was climbing down from his dormitory when he saw Marlene McKinnon; half in school uniform, half in pyjamas being chased by an angry Lily Evans who looked like she had rolled out of bed. Sirius watched and barked out laughter "You ok Marley?" He asked the blond who was still running, "Lilykins is a tad annoyed." She hollowed back. Lily stopped running and glared, she whipped pout her wand and in one swift movement; both of Marlene's eyebrows had disappeared. Marlene took out her mirror and screamed. Lily hair was now not there, Lily gave out cry and Marlene's makeup was gone, Marlene was then stopped by lots of green goo falling on her and Lily. The girls looked at the laughing marauders outraged. Lily looked unimpressed "Unoriginal." She said curtly. They all laughed as Sirius said "Like you could do better." Lily snorted "The girls and I could do 10 times better." James smirked cockily "Do you really want to mess with the marauders love?" Lily looked at Marlene, "What do you reckon Marley?" Marlene smirked "I agree with you Lilykins, us four vs the marauders. We will defiantly win." Remus stepped forward his scared face looking at the gooey girls with amusement "Is that a challenge McKinnon. Marlene and Lily looked at the boys there faces flushed with determination "Yes Lupin, it is."

The prank war began they agreed in an hour.

It started when James and Sirius took a swig of Pumpkin juice and spat it out as it was in fact a kale smoothie. Sirius then taunted "Is that the best you can do?" Lily just smiled mischievously and said with a little chuckle "Not at all."

Then as the marauders were walking along the hall thousands of bubbles covered them. Mary and Alice laughed, "Original." Peter snorted. Mary and Alice continued to smile, because unknown to the boys Marlene and Lily were filling their shoes with slime. Sirius took a step forward And let out a "eww." To which Arlene and Lily laughed hysterically at. The marauders turned round as they felt the slime seep into their socks. The girls then ran off in different directions, leaving the marauders stranded; slime in their feet.

The boys retaliated of course. Padfoot in dog form was walking up to them and licked Marlene's face; who stroked him. Lily also bent down when James potter sneaked up in his invisibility cloak and squirted water down there trousers, but not just any charm, one that was only illusion so the girls didn't feel it. Then Remus jumped out of nowhere and screamed "Boo!" The girls jumped in surprise. Peter then came out of nowhere and laughed "We really did make you jump!" and pointed at the water running down their leg.

The boy where walking down the corridor when Professor McGonagall came running at them "BOYS in my office now." They followed her in where professor Dumbledore was waiting- an unusually grave look on his face, "Boys, you know I love your fun but blowing up the astronomy tower? I am disappointed." The boys looked at each other in shock- they hadn't done that!" James Potter then realised what had happened, Lily must have done it "It wasn't them professor it was me." Professor McGonagall looked puzzled as did the marauders. "I wanted to make a stamen, they weren't involved." Dumbledore looked at him "You admit it? We were not 100 % sure it was you some girls were also in the area." James felt his heart go "LILY?" Professor McGonagall nodded; James continued "It was my fault." Professor McGonagall ten hugged him. Everyone watched bewildered, then her hair started to become red and her wrinkled disappear. Lily Evans in spectacles was hugging James Potter. Lily looked at him her voice crackling "You would of taken the fall for me?" James nodded. Lily then hugged him so tight.

She and Marlene then walked off to get changed. And that was when it hit her. James Potter wasn't a bad person. James Potter loved her. And she. Lily turned pale "Marlene…" Her friend looked at Lily, who was now sitting on the ground, looking like she was about to pass out "What's wrong" Lily gulped. She fancied James Freaking potter. She fancied him. He was her dancing partner! Lily just looked at Marlene her eyes blank. She couldn't tell Marlene! Lily got u "I am fine now- need to get some food. James Potter. His glasses, his mop he called hair. James Potter.

 **I hope you like this, I know it is shorter than normal but I wanted to update for Halloween AKA jily day please review. have a happy Halloween.**


	6. green with jealousy

**I do not own these characters or this world.**

 _So far the girls and boys had a prank war and Lily realises she is in love with James, who she had become friends with and in the chapter before last he fought with Lily against wannabe death eaters despite having an argument Lily's patronous is a doe but James doesn't know this. meanwhile Sirius and Marlene have continued the friends with benefits._

Halloween had been and gone with hilarious pranks, they decided that the girls could help with pranks in future. Everyone was surprised that Lily had practically thrown herself at the opportunity. Sirius's birthday party was fun but the weather had gotten colder and was spiralling into to an unmistakable gloom of ice and mist. The quidditch season began and Lily refused to tell anyone for her feelings for James. Every time she saw him butterflies erupted in her stomach, and her heart did a gymnastics tournament.

James came up to her in charms "Hey Evans." Lily blushed slightly "Hi-I Potter" James looked at her a tiny crease between his glorious hazel orbs that saw straight into her soul "You looking forward to the quidditch match?" Lily nodded furiously "I will be out their cheering you on." This cheered James up a lot. Then Flitwick came and told them all to sit down.

Lily neatly copied almost word for word what professor Flitwick was saying, she did this to keep her mind busy, because in potions when she was bored she kept looking at James. It was going well until he asked a question, the sound of his deep voice made tingles of pleasure rush though her body and her neck turned so swiftly it was a blur; she then gazed longingly at James whilst he was talking a pen tucked behind his ear; just visible under a mop of jet black hair.

Marlene came back from quidditch practice hat night streaked with mood and chilled by the bone rattling wind. Sirius grinned at her "nice clean game?" he asked innocently. Marlene playfully swatted him "Oh it was good, but bloody cold Potter has gone crazy, which reminds me, this girl called Sarah came after and her and James hit it off, well I thought I should get out of there, give them some space." Marlene snorted; Lily heard this, behind her huge pile of books the red head turned white as a sheet, her eyes widened in horror. WHAT. HE WAS MEANT TO BE IN LOVE WITH HER. She then reminded herself to breath, 'its fine it is just a crush Lily.' A calming voice reminded her. She then got up and greeted Marlene.

Lily and Alice were chatting about Alice meeting Frank's mother when they were walking down to breakfast the next morning, "I saw her briefly on the platform a few times, she looks horrid and strict." Lily was about to reply when every inch of her body froze. On the Gryffindor table James Potter was being fed by a brunet girl; who Lily couldn't see the face of but she was curvy and had a high tinkling laugh. Every cell in Lily's body screamed, her heart split down the middle and erupted in lava. She nodded sympathetically to Alice but her mind was somewhere else. They sat down and that was when she saw Sarah; the girl had big brown eyes the colour of warm chocolate, she had full red lips and her hair was gorgeously tousled. Lily stared at her she was laughing at something James had said, her left hand was dangerously close to James crotch and her right was feeding him some toast. "Lily?" The distracted red head turned to find out who said her name "Hmm?" Mary just rolled her eyes.

James Potter was happy; Sarah was great she was funny, clever, liked sport, beautiful and great in bed. She wasn't just a fling either, they talked as well, and they connected. A small voice in his head then thought as Lily walked in 'but is she selfless, kind, so smart you don't have to worry about outsmarting her because you can't, stunning, funny and the girl he had loved since 3rd year?' another voice said nastily 'she won't love you Sarah is great and I have only really known her a day so imagine what it's like after a week.

Remus looked at Lily his eyes wide with wonder her face had ill-disguised jealousy his eyes wandered curiously to where her green eyes bore. It was James. Remus gave a little gasp; she like him, he was sure of it.

Lily did all her work but aside from that she felt zombie like; totally empty aside from the yearning and ripping o her heart. She was too late. After all those goddam years, her chance had gone. She had never felt more stupid. Lily stopped going to the common room as well; Sarah was always in their snuggled up to James. Lily decided to go to the library in order not to get jealous; she was still jealous but at least it wasn't getting rubbed in her face. Most days her friends joined her; but in their spot right at the very back was a big empty room they bolted the door; conjured up chairs and chatted for hours, like they used to. Mary sighed "Lily I love this, but may I ask why do you drag us out the common room?" Lily didn't meet her friends eye "You didn't have to come." Lily said defensively, "Lily we would always follow you no matter what." Alice said soothingly Marlene gave an impatient huff "Lily honey we love you and we know you like James." Lily gave an outraged cry "What?" They all looked at Lily; their eyebrows raise perfectly synchronised. "Fine if that's what you think I will go up there now." With that Lily stormed off to the common room.

Luck seemed to be on her side as 3 marauders were sitting doing homework, but the messy haired one was missing. Sirius called "Nice of you to join us Evans." Lily felt her checks flush "been avoiding us?" His smirk was much to knowing for Lily's liking "Piss of." Was all the red head said in reply, determinedly ignoring the comment. The marauders all smirked at each other. Sirius got up and sat next to her "This is James shirt encase you wanted to know." He said with a mock of carelessness. Lily felt her jaw stricken "why would I care?" She asked trying not to let her voice crackle, like it al-ways did when she was nervous. Peter then came over "Lilykins because it is James'." Lily stood up fury ringing in her ears, "Well tell his girlfriend that. James has nothing to do with meh" Lily hissed, they looked at her astonished. Peter carefully piped up "Are you ok Lily?" Lily blinked a tear away "Of course, if you will excuse me I have to go to bed" She said briskly. Sirius stopped her "Evans it is 5 o'clock. We are his best friends you can talk to us." Lily felt sick about the look of pity in his gaze "I don't need your pity." Sirius continued to gaze "Are we right?" Lily sighed "I am too late no matter what, I just wish I had realised earl…" She trailed of as she saw James walk in his arm in Sarah's "I must go to bed now, goodnight Sirius." And she strode up to the dormitory.

It was about 8 seconds later when she broke down into soundless sobs her heart felt like it was being stabbed with a knife; the red head sunk to her knees as the tears flowed out her emerald eyes. For what felt like an age of sobbing but in reality was little over a minuet Lily felt an arm around her. She hastily looked up not bothering to wipe her wet cheeks; there was Sirius Black his face smiling kindly down at her. This made Lily start to sob again, he hugged her somewhat awkwardly and murmured "Lets you and me have a little talk- under the cloak you." And then he gently guided her across the common room and all the way down to the room of requirements. For some unknown reason Lily felt she could trust Sirius, and she did she spilled her heart out to the boy; everything from James, Severus and Petunia how she didn't fit in, how she wouldn't get a job. Sirius listened and then in return poured his heart out about everything; his family disowning him, Regulus, how he worried about moony, and finally after a little fire whisky; how he thought he was in love with Marlene. The two cried on each other's shoulders, then moved on to the topic of best friends. "James is in love with you Lily Evans, he is just trying to distract himself with Sarah, she won't last, and they never will do." Lily smiled but had a doubtful look in her eye "Really?" Sirius laughed "Lily Evans he is in love with you, I promise you that."

They fell asleep intertwined with each other on the sofa; but it was purely friendly, there was no romantic interest between the two; but that night they had made an important bond which made Lily Evans give her unwavering trust to him in the future.

The talk that Lily Evans and Sirius Black had slept together spread like a wild fire this might be that they had both been missing the whole day then turned up to dinner blushing when the others asked them about it; well Lily blushed.

Sarah was waiting for James after he had charms, for some reason this annoyed James. Sarah only seemed to be with him to show him off; like she would kiss him passionately when a member of the James Potter fan club entered a room. They embraced in a kiss; James felt a little electricity through his body. Then she asked not how he was but "Is Evans shagging Sirius?" This question made James feel positively sick "No. Sirius wouldn't do that." Sarah had a little angry glint in her eye, "Why?" James sighed and said "It would hurt me." A flurry of anger crossed Sarah's face but then he quickly added "Well not now I have you." Sarah" grinned but when Lily entered the room she kissed James with as much passion as she could muster then whispered sweet nothing in his ear which cased James to smirk and lead her to their dormitory. James thought it was because Sarah couldn't keep her hands of him but I didn't occur to him, as it did Sarah that Lily could like James, and Sarah was making sure everyone knew he was hers.

The rumours of Lily and Sirius continued; perhaps slightly fuelled by Sirius who would exclaim loudly of his amazing sex but the second Lily came he would obviously wink in her direction. However people had misread it because though Lily was in that direction; so was Marlene.

During dinner Sirius was not there and neither was Lily, however this was coincidental Lily was studying whilst Sirius was staring at a letter a blank expression on his face, like he couldn't understand the words.

Regulus Black was sitting miserably in the Slytherin common room, the others were ranting about blood purity. Regulus didn't care; he only said he did because of his family. The others all wanted to join the dark lord; Regulus didn't care, he had to be on one side of the war, so he may as well join the winning side, besides it would please his mother. "Excuse me Regulus Black?" Squeaked a first year Slytherin, to whom Regulus smiled kindly at "I have a letter for you." Then scurried off, Snape who was sitting nearby rolled his eyes. Regulus sprang up and without explaining where he was going, left.

Sirius was waiting at the lake hopeful that his younger brother would arrive, he did with a haughty expression on his face but his eyes sparkled at the chance to talk to his older brother. "I didn't think you would come." Sirius said in a soft voice, Regulus stayed silent, "I got disowned Reg." Regulus face was unreadable "Reg I'm sorry." Regulus knew that was it, he felt a lump form in his throat and asked in a crackly voice "Sirius please don't leave me." Sirius stepped forward "I can't stay Reg, join me I will find us a place to live." Regulus tried very hard not to cry as he muttered "It would break her heart." Sirius scowled "She didn't have a heart to break she doesn't love us!" Regulus felt a tear spill out of his eye "She does, well not you, blood traitor!" Sirius merely laughed "That means nothing to me anymore Regulus." Regulus hugged his brother then said in a harsh voice as he hastily whipped his eyed "Goodbye Sirius." Sirius face fell "It doesn't have to be the end." Regulus said harshly "When you left mm there, it was." Sirius looked at his brother his face distraught "I thought you wanted to stay there." Regulus sighed then left. Not daring to look at his brothers broken face.

 **Hi my favourite readers, do you like this font? Review to tell me what you think.**


	7. I am giving up on you

**All rights belong to Queen Rowling. Hope you enjoy.**

 _So far Lily admits her feelings for James but not to the man himself as he is dating Sarah. She is avoiding the Marauders as Sarah will be there, James is getting a little annoyed with Sarah but doesn't let it show. Sirius has received a letter saying he had been disowned and talked to Regulus who doesn't want anything to do with him. Rumors of Lily and Sirius sleeping together ad been going round but they are not true._

Minuets crept by as the hours slid into days, far too soon Professor McGonagall was asking people if they were staying for Christmas, Lily did so without hesitation; Petunia made it very clear she shouldn't return home. James' parents were in France so Sirius and him were staying t Hogwarts. Aside from that, all of the 6th year Gryffindor's were leaving. "Are you sure you will be ok?" Marlene asked for the 10000s time. Lily laughed "Marley I will be fine, enjoy France I will see you on Boxing Day." The girls embraced. Once goodbyes were said Lily went to the Library thinking she could have some quiet study time no such luck, not even half an hour after she grabbed her book Sirius and James bounded up. Lily looked at their excited faces and tried not to smile "Yes?" The boys looked at each other and James gave a tiny nod to Sirius who began in a solemn voice "We are down by 2 men Lily, we feel empty." James then continued "Your close friends have left you." Sirius said "So we figure as you proved you could prank." "That you could stay with us!" Lily laughed "Alright boys." They gasped in delight and Lily couldn't help thinking the holiday might be fun after all.

They laughed all the way back to their own common room to which Lily said "What have the famous Marauders planned next?" After some consideration it was that they should have a snowball fight. They had half an hour to get ready; without magic. Lily created herself in a snow fought, she created a pile of snow balls, built a large snowman to soak up hits from the front as well and she waited; snowball in hand. Sirius crept up and threw the first snowball at the redhead girl; nothing happened, he tried again, then screamed the girls head had fallen off before he knew what was happening behind a snow man Lily was pelting snowballs at Sirius laughing her head off. Sirius then realised that Lily had got a suit of armour with red hair and put it in her snow fought. However Sirius was so surprised he had dropped all his snowballs, Lily was having a great time getting the ice cold boy until she felt one hit the back of her neck, she swirled round and started to pelt a smirking James Potter, but not long after Sirius had started to throw snowballs at her as well. Lily screamed but secretly loved every second of it.

The trio then got a hot chocolate, Lily then curled up with a book. What people didn't understand about Lily is that she wasn't a swat; she was naturally clever and studied hard yet she liked fun, she could break rules, and enjoyed mischief. Lily watched James sip his hot chocolate; she couldn't help but wonder how she had never seen the boy's heart before…

Lily felt her head go warm and fuzzy so she announced she was "Off to bed." She was about to trudge to her empty common room when Sirius said "Evans are you crazy? You can't be on your own!" Lily rolled her eyes "What do you to suggest then?" James smirked. The Marauders dormitory had been transformed from its usual messy boys cave to a perfect place for Lily to sleep. The floor was now littered with mattresses, blankets and pillows. Lily hugged both Sirius and James in turn and thanked them for their kindness, and then she scurried of to get in her pyjamas. James watched her leave the room and sighed "Pads what am I going to do?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and smirked as he said in a mock of innocence "What do you mean Mr Potter?" James rolled his eyes "About Evans, she keeps getting in my head." Sirius looked at his friend and said "When did she ever leave prongs?" James sighed "I want to get over her." Sirius laughed "Maybe you should notice that Lily is willing to spend the night with us, she doesn't hate you anymore." James merely sighed "She will never want to be with me, I have a great girl who is willing to be with me, I don't want to throw that away." "Prongs if you wanted to be with Lily you wouldn't give up." James let out a low sigh "I am going to give up." Sirius felt his heart plunge but couldn't say anymore as Lily walked in, blissfully unaware that James was giving up on her.

The days of fun flew past and before Lily realised it was Christmas Eve; James and Lily were playing wizards chess when an owl flew in, James opened it as Lily's heart shattered; James was holding a picture frame of Sarah and him kissing, holding hands and laughing together. Underneath the picture frame was a broom repairing kit. James beamed at the presents, Lily felt a monster stir in her chest as she pretended she needed to go to the bathroom, she ran up the stairs, locked herself in the bathroom as the tears streamed down her face. Lily told herself that James didn't want her, James was happy; she would endanger him as she was muggleborn.

Christmas was gloomy as the daily profit announced the mass murders the night before. Lily was worried; would she be next? Lily tried to be cheerful but the Christmas spirit was gone. Just like her slim chance with James, just like the lives of the innocent muggleborns. All gone. Sirius noticed Lily's misery and whispered "Don't worry. It will be alright." Green eyes met grey as the redhead whispered "What if it won't Sirius, my future is hopeless; nowhere will hire me you know who has got so much support." Sirius felt a flurry of emotion and he said "Voldemort will not win, not while there is goodness left in the world, you have goodness in you Evans, you will fight for what's right. You are too stubborn not to, you will either die to make the world a better place or fight to make it so." Lily felt the spark of bravery turn into an inferno of fire, "We can win this war." The boy smiled "We can and will." The rest of the day Lily held her head up high and smiled rather than mopped her world was no longer grey, it was red; dangerous but passionate. Lily knew for the first time why she had been put into Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, because she would face then enemy now even if it meant her life, she would do it for the better. Because of her Statius she would be in battle and she would much rather do it with her head held high than be dragged in, because it made all the difference.

James watched trying not to be jealous as he saw Lily and Sirius whispering but her brushed it aside, Lily was just a friend. He noticed the girl's spirit saw up and he smiled to himself; only Lily Evans would force herself to get up, so she could give others a helping hand. That was the girl he loved, but then he remembered his girlfriend's spirit and convinced himself it was just as good as Lily's.

The Christmas holidays ended but the bitter weather stayed. The wind howled viciously as the icy wind tried to chill the bones of the students who were mostly in a frenzy of panic. Every day attacks had been reported and students were grieving loss of family members; several students had been removed and the rest were afraid it was there family next. The only group of people who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves were a select number of Slytherins; deep in the dungeons they laughed as they read the newspaper, Severus Snape among them. "Good riddance to all the scum." He jeered as he read about yet another attack. Yaxley also laughed as he chipped on "Can't wait until I am behind it" He sighed wistfully then continued "The dark lord will conquer!" Others cheered Regulus somewhat half heatedly because a small nagging in his head told him Sirius would be targeted, along with innocent people. He brushed the thought aside as pleasing his parents, and living a long happy life replaced it. Severus Snape had one doubt on his mind as he cheered; Lily Evans would be killed, but she was skilled, maybe she would be spared.

Lily Evans was chatting to her friends. Alice and Frank were beaming as they held hands. It was so obvious they were in love, the world around them was crumbling but their love kept them together. "Guys what are we going to do- 3 more attacks today! I can't sleep at night." Lily said without hesitation "We fight, we either win or lose but we will fight." Mary nodded slowly, Remus remained still with a look of determination in his eye, Sirius grinned, the twins looked at each other knowing they would fight, Peter froze, Marlene closed her eyes but nodded viciously, whilst Alice and Frank squeezed the others hand more tightly. Lastly James looked in Lily's eyes and said with determination "You are damn right we will." Lily gazed into his eyes. Peter squeaked "What if we die." The silence lasted seconds but was intoxicating, it was Mary who broke it "We have a choice- we can watch innocent people die and possibly get killed ourselves or we can fight for what's right and possibly die." The Gryffindor's looked at each other; the war had already made them years older, and it had prepared them for the idea of death. It was frightening but it gave them hope, that they could make the world better.

The next few weeks every single one of the 6th year Gryffindor's threw themselves into their school work; especially defence against the dark arts, which lead on to them forming some sort of club. Every week they would go to the room of requirements 5th years – 7th years Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would attend to learn how to fight the enemy. Sometimes Dumbledore himself would teach them what he knew but mostly it was reading from books, practicing spells and making antidotes potions to which Lily would show Professor Slughorn before testing them.

Marlene and Sirius sat in their free period doing homework, Marlene had let her blond hair out of her ponytail as she always did when she was stressed, "What's up Marley?" Sirius asked putting his hand on hers, Marlene snatched her hand back and muttered in a harsh voice which did not belong to her "You- when we are together you act like everything is ok, you kiss me and… other things but then you do that other girls, I feel dirty I am on your freaking list!" Sirius merely lifted an eyebrow "List?" Marlene glared back at the boy "Your list of desperate sluts you do." Colour flooded into Sirius face "We never said this was exclusive, you know I don't like commitment I thought you didn't either!" Marlene hissed back "Well why do you think I kept coming back?" Sirius replied rather nastily "I just thought you were some desperate slut!" Marlene stood up she was fuming "I have said before I have heels higher than your standards." This was just as angry as when she had first said it but Sirius reply was far nastier "Well you fit into it McKinnon." Marlene looked like she had been slapped and asked in a croaky vice "Are you going to let me walk away Sirius?" This meant a lot more than what she had said but Sirius replied with regret "Yes, it is your choice." Marlene blinked back tears; he had given up on her. With that she walked away determined not to cry because of him. She was not one of those girls.

Sirius and Marlene were in a foul mood for the rest of the week, only Lily knew why because they had both confided in her but then it all changed when Marlene announced "This is my boyfriend Betram, Betram this is everybody." Lily looked up with curiosity to see a handsome boy with floppy wheat hair and he had dazzling chocolate brown eyes, but they weren't as spectacular as James, his arm was linked round Marlene's who was wearing a smug expression. "Hi" everyone chorused but Sirius who looked as though he had just bit into a disgusting bertie bots bean. The two then walked of; Sirius grumbled "He looks bad news." Lily smirked but remained silent with the look Sirius had given her when she had opened her mouth.

 **Please review to tell me what you think of this so far. Have you got any critism or do you like it? Should I include POV? Talk about Remus, Peter, Alice and Frank, , Mary, and the Slytherin's more? Do you like the war talk or should I scrap it?**

 **Hope you are enjoying this fic and are well :-)**


	8. Every cloud has a silver lining

**J.k Rowling's characters. You know that. hope you enjoy**

 _ **Previously...**_

 _So far Sirius has been disowned. He and Relgus talked it over but are not meant to see each other again. Sirius and Marlene who were friends with benefits had an argument and Sirius told her he was giving up on her. Marlene pretended to be over him to and started dating someone called Betram. James also told Sirius he was giving up on Lily as he was dating Sarah. Lily has a crush on James but won't tell him as he is dating Sarah but she spends time with him and Sirius over the Christmas holidays. Their are attacks nearly everyday from the war and everyone is worried._

Sirius sat in the common room furiously scribbling a letter, Remus dared to ask what was up to which Sirius ignored but glared at the parchment with such intensity that Peter was surprised it didn't burst into flames. James then asked to which Sirius replied "My last name." James looked at his best friend then snatched up the letter. Sirius gave a cry of anger as he tried to snatch it back. James read it as a wave of sympathy crossed his face "Sirius mate who is your family?" Sirius looked surprised by this as he answered his voice croaky "You lot." Remus pulled him in for a hug and James said "Then you can't change your last name to White you can change it to Potter." Sirius blinked back tears of emotion "Really? Won't Mum and Dad mind?" James gave a little laugh "You are their son, maybe not by blood, you are my brother, all of you." Sirius then hugged James as he said "I have never had a proper family before." Peter looked at the boy "You have, you just didn't realise it Sirius mate." The four Marauders all hugged then broke apart. They were the marauders, a family despite blood, despite anything they were brothers.

It was soon real that Sirius Black was not officially Sirius Potter as the transaction took a few months; however all the teachers had kindly taken to call him by his preferred last name. Which caused a great number of jokes among the Slytherins; Snape called from across the hall "Ah the newlyweds." The two boys ignored this but Dumbledore said in a rumbling voice "30 points of Slytherin, don't taunt what you don't understand Severus." The hall looked in surprise at the unusually grave headmaster. Lily came over then and hugged Sirius "Ignore them- I think what you did was brave Sirius."

Marlene was looking for Betram deciding she might surprise him, when she saw him in a deserted corridor- he was not alone, he as snogging the living day light out of some girl. Marlene turned smartly away and strode off unnoticed by the occupied pair. When she arrived at the tower, she wasn't angry or upset to be honest a tiny bit annoyed but the truth was she didn't care about Betram that much. However she told her friends what she had just witnessed. Lily leapt up at the same time as James and Sirius. James said in a commanding voice "Evans sit down, we have something planned that could get you in trouble." Sirius smirked at his best friend, their minds of mischief almost identical. "Let's go." And the two raced off to find the boy.

When they came back they had lost 20 points from Gryffindor, received double detentions but were smirking. Betram had now got an enlarged head and was carted off to St Mungos. Sirius stared laughing as he retold what had happened "Minnie would have been really mad but we told her he had cheated on you, she was probably given us a month otherwise" Marlene gave a little snort. Her eyes met his and locked- she felt an urge of lust then she reminded herself that he had let her go. With this thought she struck up a conversation with Alice but soon was engaged by something Sirius had said. Lily watched them slightly enviously, she was happy for them but now everyone seemed to be in love, Alice had Frank, Marlene had Sirius (not that they admit it) and Mary well Mary was defiantly not in, love but she had been seeing this boy from Hufflepuff and they were going strong, James had Sarah. Lily was alone. She looked at the boy with a scarred face opposite her _"Remus why do you never date?" She had asked the boy the previous year. With a heavy look on his face he replied "Because I am dangerous." Lily shook her head "No you are not aside from once a month." Remus shook his head "It is dangerous to be associated with a monster Lily." Lily looked had looked at him her eyes full of pity "Remus you are one of the kindness people I know, you are not a monster you have a condition." He had smiled at this "Lily don't worry about me I do this to protect the world from me."_ Lily shoulders sagged at the memory; Remus had such strong self-hatred it was painful to see, he had such a big heart.

Sarah and James were sitting intertwined in the Ravenclaw common room "Babe" Sarah said in a seductive voice which actually had the opposite effect on James who found it irritating, "Yeah?" He replied with forced nonchalance "Have the Marauders got any plans coming up?" James gave his signature smirk and said in a mock of professional tone "Why ma'am that is classified information." Then he winked as Sarah giggled. James and the marauders didn't actually have anything planned for a change but he decided to sound mysterious.

A while later James went up to leave and bumped into Lily who was on prefect duties. "Evans." He nodded as he went to walk past, Lily stared at him in disbelief "It is 11 o'clock Potter! You are out of curfew!" James smirked and said "Me and Sarah were busy…" This nettled Lily, perhaps because it implied that Sarah had done things with him which she so longed to do, she said her voice dangerously close to cracking "That's disgusting- detention." James seemed to be nettled by this as he responded with heat "Stop being so stuck up Evans." Lily gave her death glare at the boy, "Stuck up? I am responsible Potter! Unlike you who couldn't look after a flobworm" She screeched. James glared at her "Responsible? I am I just like fun, you just don't. " He snarled in response. The two quickly engaged in a heated argument; "ARAGONT TOERAG!" "AT LEAST I CAN PICK DECENT FRIENDS!" James bellowed and Lily stopped in her tracks as he pressed on a little sneer only reserved for Snape on his face, "who was your best friend a death eater? Great character judge- shows who you really…" He was cut off by Lily who hissed her voice barely audible but injected in so much venom Voldemort himself would of flinched "Potter how dare you use that against me, you are just as bad, you are a bully, you are cruel, you ARE the most disgusting, low life human being this school has ever seen, I almost pity you." James started laughing; a hollow humourless laugh which made the hairs on Lily's neck stand up "Evans you judge on a death eater wannabe thoughts." Lily's bright green eyes were lined with salty tears "You turned him into that Potter, maybe I do have a bad character judge- I thought you were a good guy." With that Lily turned and walked smartly away abandoning her rounds. The second she turned the corner her shield broke and she sank to her knees as the tears streamed down her face. She loved him dammit why couldn't he have changed?

The second Betram was back from St Mungos Marlene cornered him in the hall told him exactly what she thought about him turned away with her head held high. Sirius grinned at her as she sat down, Remus he asked whilst trying very hard not to laugh "Why so happy?" Sirius just grinned even more so "Lovely weather." Then carried on eating ravenously. Peter observed the celling; it was misty, grey and downright miserable. Peter smirked and said sarcastically "Very." Everyone but Marlene and Sirius snorted in to their breakfast. Lily then returned to glaring at her cereal her mind only making one thought, of James Potter. The man himself, if you could call him a man was two tables along with Sarah. Lily wished James could change- the day he stopped hexing people for fun, and making mean comments would be the day Lily would admit to him that she loved him. But did she love him? She wasn't sure- perhaps she just had a crush on a bad boy, she would get over it…right?

The next few weeks lived up to the dismal mood the harsh January weather chilled the increasingly miserable 6th years to the bone. Marlene had started dating another boy; Sirius was kissing another girl every time he was seen; both of them being insanely jealous. James and Sarah were still going strong but James seemed to get annoyed easily as he was still moody from his argument with Lily, whilst she was only seen at meal times. The others seemed to sit miserably in their own thoughts aside from Peter who kept vanishing and taking the map with him. The only people who seemed genuinely happy were Frank and Alice. They were in love; the deaths every day, and their friends broken hearts effected them but couldn't burst their bubble. Before anyone knew what was happening it was one of the worst holidays to celebrate whilst you were lonely and heartbroken; Valentine's Day.

Lily woke up dreading the day she opened one dreary eye praying her friends were already up, they were. Lily sighed in relief she put on a baggy jumper a top and some skinny jeans which were a little too big. She scraped her hair back and went straight to the library as she felt to nauseous of seeing Sarah open her Valentine 's Day card. She was not surprised to see it was almost empty. She got out a book and started reading.

Marlene was fully dolled up and had a river full of cards; James had a fair few but gave one to Sarah. Sirius smirked and had the hugest collection of cards, Marlene pointedly refused to look as he opened them, she felt a bit queasy thinking all those girls had got him a card. Peter had a couple as did Mary, Remus had at least 7 but looked at them uneasily. Lily then entered dragged in by Alice and Frank who were wearing matching jumpers. Lily turned a magnificent shade of green when she saw the love hearts in front of James Potter. Lily moodily ate breakfast- nearly everyone in the hall had a card, she didn't. She stabbed her breakfast as though it had committed a crime when in front of her was a 7th year Ravenclaw he nervously stammered "Hi Lily." Lily looked up glaring up; he was holding a box of chocolates "Those from Marlene?" She asked icily she had already been given 2 for her best friend as people were too nervous to talk to the girl herself "No... They are for you I mean if you…" The boy trailed of awkwardly, Lily expression softened "Thank you… Jason" The boy grinned at her and she smiled back "I wasn't sure you remembered my name I am a prefect so I thought you might…" Lily grinned "I did Jason" She opened the card which read "Will you be my valentines?" Lily looked up he was handsome with bright blue eyes and a strong jawline. He seemed smart and nice so she replied "Yes… I will meet you at the gate at 12 o'clock?" Jason smiled "See you then." And he walked off to the Ravenclaw table his friends waiting anxiously and cheered when he gave them a thumbs up. Lily laughed. James had watched this exchange an expression of up most jealousy on his face.

At 12 o'clock on the dot Lily met Jason who looked very nice and smart the two walked down to hogsmead at first the conversation was slow and awkward but soon it became more interesting. Jason looked down at Lily's cold flushed cheeks "Fancy a butter beer?" Lily nodded and the two walked in- the place was fairly busy but Lily only noticed one person- James Potter. Lily felt herself pale as she ignored him her mind replaying every bad thing the boy had ever done. "Lily!" Lily broke her trance "Yeah?" Jason then laughed "I was talking sorry was I boring you?" Lily shook her head vigorously "Sorry I was in a daydream, you were saying?" The conversation went on but Lily couldn't help but think how sweet he was as well as handsome but he just wasn't… exciting. Then Lily had a terrible thought, what if she was boring? Jason was so like her…

James watched with narrowed eyes as Lily laughed and flicked her hair at something Jason had said he blocked out what his girlfriend was saying and strained his ears to try and hear their conversation, he was interrupted by Sarah "James are you even listening to me." James whipped his head round at her and said in pretend exasperation "Yes." Sarah glowered "No you were looking at Lily. Again. You are ignoring your girlfriend Valentine's Day for someone who hates you and has a boyfriend." James went to apologise but Sarah cut him off "James do you still love her?" James looked at the girl in front of him, she was beautiful but she didn't make his world light up just looking at her nor did she make him breathless just with her smile. Sarah was clever but not so intelligent it was pointless worrying about beating her, as you couldn't. Sure Sarah was funny but… she wasn't Lily so he decided to be honest. "Yes- I am so sorry." Sarah didn't cry or shout, she didn't wine or plead. she smiled a sad smile "I know James, good luck." They kissed one last time it was passionate but there was no love, no heat. She pulled away, observed him for few seconds and then she winked as she exclaimed loudly "Right Potter we are done." And flounced out every eye in the pub on her. A few people started at James as did Lily but James just grinned then got himself another drink. Lily was wondering why the toe rag wasn't looking more upset "Probably already thinking off another girl." She had thought scathingly then continued her conversation with her boyfriend. She was right but he was thinking of her, he nearly always was.

 **Please review, I really want to know if you like this chapter. Tell mew what you think. thank you for reading I love you all.**


	9. It fixes and breaks

**J.k rowlings rights. you know the drill.**

 _Previously-_

 _on valentines day Lily got a date with Jason but James and Sarah broke up. James and Lily had an argument but they made up. Sirius as told Marlene he is giving up on her but now regrets it as he is jealous of Marlene and betram but now they have also broken up. Sirius has changed his name to Sirius Potter_

The weather grew warmer, the war became closer and the 6th years weren't sure what was going on aside from the overflowing obituaries in the back of the daily profit and whispers of you know who's power. Of course they were only whispers as each person was to afraid that if they were too loud all that was left of them and their family was a name in the back of the daily profit. Lily and Jason were still going out but Lily kept feeling this little nagging sensation in the back of her mind, she felt happy but not ecstatic each time she saw him, there was no heat. James was going from fling to fling in hope that the red head would leave his mind. Lily and James had barely spoken from their argument previously and James had the dreading sensation that each say that passed was a step further away from her. That was when James Potter finally struck up the courage that placed him in Gryffindor, and walked over to Lily who was in mid conversation with Mary. "Lily can I talk to you please?" Lily nodded graciously but her tone was icy as she said "What Potter?" James took a deep breath "I am sorry Lily, Sorry for asking you out many, many times and the trouble from that, I am sorry for hexing Sniv-Snape I am sorry for being arrogant. I am sorry most of all that I upset you, I lied you are one of the kindest people I have ever met you have great character judge, you were right from your point of view I am not a nice guy." Mary looked at him flabbergasted but not as much as Lily whose jaw was nearly on the floor. She felt her heart melting and felt a volcano sensation in her stomach. She replied every ounce of her concentration going into making her voice seem breezy "Thanks Potter, you are not the worst person who has ever past the school." James looked at her hopefully. At least that's what Lily thought as her stomach swooped. To plummet back down when she remembered she had a boyfriend. "Potter before I forgive you, what you did to me was no better than what Snape did. Why should I forgive _you?"_ James pondered on this for a second stopping himself from saying "I love you." He settled on "Because I care about you Lily and I am truly sorry not because I wish I hadn't said it but because it hurt you" Lily felt a lump in her throat "Ok Potter." Was all she could manage without the risk of sounding croaky. Pleased with this reaction James walked off with a cocky smirk on his face which Lily had a secret love-hate relationship for.

Marlene had broken up with her current boyfriend due to the fact he was to clingy. An hour later she was kissing (shit what was his name?) by the portrait hole, a few first years made vomiting noses but aside from that no one bothered them. Until Sirius walked out the portrait hole, it took him less than a second to recognise Marlene's hair as he shouted with all the might his lungs could provide him with "OI! STOP!" Startled the pair broke apart. Marlene shouted "What right do you have to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Sirius ignored this; turned to the boy and said "Go she has issues." The boy scampered off. "He was my date!" Shrieked Marlene with indignation whipping out her wand. "HE WAS A LOSER." Marlene screamed with frustration "You have no idea who the hell he was!" Sirius returned her frustration "I could tell." Marlene screamed again "No you couldn't I am not an item Sirius that you can throw away but not let other people use!" Sirius said in a calmer tone "He was a player." Marlene started to shake with anger "Player? No Sirius that's you!" Sirius said in a pleading tone "Marley I will change." Marlene's heart remained icy "DON'T CALL ME MARLEY!" Sirius sighed but did not admit defeat "Marlene I want you back." Marlene said quietly but her voice still lined with venom "You shouldn't off let me go then." Sirius was on his knees, begging "Marlene it was a mistake." Marlene fought back the urge to forgive him "Then you would have run after me, tried to get me back before now." Sirius grabbed hold of her leg to stop her walking away "It was a mistake. Please give me one more chance." Marlene looked at him in disgust "Why should I?" Sirius voice wobbled "I love you Marlene McKinnon." Marlene blinked back tears; he had told her he loved her. "Marley please I know you love me to." He pressed on trying to get some sort of expression out of her blank face. Marlene was trying to work out what she felt. "If you had loved me you wouldn't have let me go." She attempted to free her leg from Sirius tight grasp. "Sirius let me go." Sirius shook his head blinking tears clouding his vision "I am not going to let you go this time." Marlene sunk to her knees. Their lips crashed together but Marlene pushed away "You can't just kiss me and think it will all go away." She said in a shaky voice. She stood up a mascara lined salty droplets of water poured down from her sad blue eyes that were no longer sparkling. Sirius looked at her as she turned to walk away he exclaimed "I won't give up on you Marlene." Marlene stood still but didn't face him as tears dropped to her toes all she said was "You will, you will move on to the next girl you always will." Sirius let a single tear drop from his face "I love you, I have never loved any other girl. It is you Marlene. Marlene didn't see Sirius tears as she walked away, like he hadn't seen hers the last time.

When Sirius finally got up he headed to hogsmesmead not bothering to grab the map or cloak. He walked to the hogs head and ordered fire whisky. Everyone else, not that there were many people, had their face covered but ignored the boy drinking away his sorrows. The bar man looked at the boy uneasily after he had gulped down the first glass and demanded another. "Aye kid this stuff isn't good for ya." The bar tender said. Sirius glared at him "I don't want your pity." The bar tender gave a dry chuckle "Don't expect you do kid I didn't either." Sirius raised his eyebrows inquisitively, the bar tender took a swig of drink as he said "My sister she died and it broke me the rest of my family aside from her and my brother were already gone I wasn't that close to my brother but I loved my sister." He sighed then took another swig of drink. Sirius gave his story "Abusive pure blood family, I ran away and got disowned. But the main reason is this girl I love her but I let her go and she won't take me back." The bar tender gave a little tut "Drinking doesn't make the problem go away kid." Sirius sighed "I know but what can I do?" The bar tender's eyes crinkled "What you need to do is…"

Marlene woke up in a bad temper she had finally told her best friends everything and felt much better for it. They had gotten lots of ice cream and shared their love life. Mary finally told them about the Hufflepuff she was seeing how she thought he was great but she couldn't imagine a future with him, Alice told them about frank an expression of bliss flittered across her face as she revealed that they had spoken about the future. Lily told them about how sweet Jason was but how there was no passion, however she didn't mention her feelings for James but they followed her into her dreams that night. _Lily and Jason were about to kiss when a messy haired boy on a horse galloped past swooped her on, The horse turned into a broom and the boy and Lily were flying they saw rainbows Lily leaned in to kiss him, but she was pulled away from Jason who told her she was a terrible person, the broomstick boy had another girl to kiss and then Jason called her "Mudblood!" And the whole stadium laughed including her friends they stared to curse her. The scene changed she was at the lake Severus as on the ground but instead of saying mudblood he said "cruio…."_ Lily woke up crying, her head was swimming. She finally drifted of early hours of the morning she dreamed of dark chambers, messy haired boys but as always she woke up to the cruciatous curse.

The marauders woke up early on Sirius request and ran straight down to the almost deserted great hall where they stared to get ready. "Are you sure about this Sirius?" Sirius nodded. The boys set up, Remus humming the whole time.

Marlene groggily walked in the hall along with Lily, compared to Lily Marlene looked positively beaming. Lily face was pale and she had deep purple bags under her eyes, her hair was limp and scraped into a carless pony tail at the slightest rustle in the corridor made her jump with wand out. Marlene walked in and gasped with delight and exasperation the Gryffindor table was lined with all her favourite foods; Chocolate fondue with strawberries, buttery scrambled eggs on toast, pear with white chocolate and lots more but her eye was caught by something else. She saw Sirius smiling at her as he held out s custard tart. He mouthed "I won't give you up." Marlene's legs moved before her brain did; she sprinted up to Sirius flung her legs round him and they started kissing with such passion and longing that the room could be on fire and they wouldn't have noticed. Every eye in the hall was on them but neither of the pair noticed for they were too focused on the other.

Lily watched slightly amused as James looked at the pair horrified; Sirius and Marlene! It didn't seem to fit in his mind, to him Sirius was his brother and Marlene was like a sister, it was weird. Remus rolled his eyes but had seen it coming he chewed his bacon with a smirk as Mary grudgingly handed over 5 gallons under the table. Frank did the same to Alice who smiled into her cereal. In fact it seemed the relationship of arguably the two most physically attractive people getting together had caused lots of bets, about ¼ of the hall looked considerably happier as the new coins jingled in their pockets. There friends were not so pleased. Finally Professor McGonagall ordered them to separate but she had a tiny smile tugging on her lips.

When the two broke apart they were both smirking, and if Lily hadn't known better she could of sworn Sirius and Marlene had blushed.

Marlene and Sirius didn't stop smiling the whole day; not even when they were set a huge essay in DADA or when a couple of Slytherins called out insulting things. They didn't care nor did they let go of the others hand. It was cute but Lily felt a tiny pang of jealousy, Jason never told her she was beautiful, or fed her and he certainly didn't kiss her with such passion and urgency as though it was their last kiss every time he saw her.

When her and Jason were in the library that night she had kissed him with as much passion as she could muster but there still was no heat. Lily sighed in defeat- was this how it was meant to be? Then a horrible thought crossed her mind. Was it her? Was it her that was boring and unable to get boys to get passionate. Lily tried to push the thought out of her head. However the more she tried not to think about it the more she did.

 **I hope wherever in the world you are safe and I love you all so much. thank you for reading this chapter. I will update soon, maybe sooner if you review, I would really appreciate it, do you think I should do POV? Do you like the blackinnon right at the end?**


	10. lost in the darkness

**Hi everyone, this of course belongs to the great Jk Rowling.**

 **This chapter is quiet dark and miserable but it is to prepare for a happy chapter when I next update. I love you so much**

 _ **Previously; James and Lily had an argument but they made up, James is now single but Lily is now with Jason but their is no heat. Marlene and Sirius had a huge row when Sirius said he was giving up on her however Sirius was really romantic by making a breakfast of all her favourite foods and now they are together and are very happy.**_

Marlene was sitting in the common room her head in Sirius' lap. The two were sitting silently listening to their friends' gentle bubble of conversation. Lily and Remus were discussing head boy candidates. Mary was painting Alice's nails as they were gossiping about a love triangle from witch weekly, Frank and Peter were chatting about the latest quidditch game to which Transylvania were slaughtered. The atmosphere immediately darkened when James Potter stormed in, a fresh scowl on his face; a letter tucked under his arm. "What's up?" Sirius questioned immediately his face switching from bliss to worry in less than a mili second. James didn't answer but chucked the letter at him then sat down with a hump. Sirius snatched it up and scanned it; his face dropping "James I am so sorry." James gave a little jerk which was intended to be a shrug. He then said in a croaky voice "Marlene you should read it." The girl did so, after she scanned it a little tear fell out of her blue eyes as she read the words "passed away." Marlene looked at James; her watery blue eyes locked the hazel ones as she whispered "Aunty Joyce is gone?" James sighed but nodded heavily as the girl burst into tears and her face on Sirius shoulder.

That night Marlene slept in Lily's bed that night, something they did when they were frightened or upset. Marlene whispered to her best friend "You awake?" Lily rolled over to face her "Yeah." Marlene took a deep breath and answered Lily's unasked question "Joyce was me and James parents friend, she always came round, always got me a present on my birthday. She introduced my parents she was family." A fresh batch of tears streamed from Marlene's face but she continued, not bothering to wipe them away, "She was an auror, they didn't say but I recon she was murdered, she was to out spoken." Marlene looked like she had more to say on the matter but she couldn't manage it. The girls eventually drifted off; either of them enjoying the nightmares of war, it was cruel that waking up was no better.

James awoke early but didn't think he could manage breakfast. Though the death of Joyce was sad, it was done, it was irreversible. He didn't cry, well much anyway he buried himself in the library. James knew something that came to him like a little ball of light; people would die in this war, it would be a miracle if they all survived, he knew that he couldn't break down, he had to keep going, stronger than before. Maybe it was this moment that James Potter truly became a man.

The winter flew past and soon the buds started to open and the weather became bearable. Lily had finally managed to get over James Potter, at least that's what she thought; she still thought about him often but she thought that was just because they were now talking more often. She and Jason were coming up to their two month anniversary when he had asked to talk to her. The pair met by the lake. He gently guided her to the woods "What are we doing here?" Lily asked giggling slightly; Jason's said "It's a surprise." Lily grinned thinking maybe he was being romantic. He put his arm round her and put her hand on her bum. Lily didn't realise that was the pocket her wand was in. He then quickly retracted Lily laughed "Its fine Jas-what-AHHHHH!" Jason's hair stared to shrink back in his skull and become a darker, his nose became longer and his face became sharper. Standing next to her was not Jason but Yaxley. Lily instinctively went to grab her wand- discovering it was not there. Yaxley grinned slightly baring many yellow teeth "Times up mudblood." He swished his wand and Lily was floating in mid-air as Lily went to scream but clutched her throat gaging slightly; a silencing charm was placed open her. Lily tried to non-verbally accio her wand but was unable to. She was helpless, immobile and silenced all she could do was observe her surroundings and try to think of an escape plan. None came to her mind. Not long after yet it had felt like an age, a number of people cackling was heard, Lily didn't even need to turn her head to know the loudest was Bellatrix Lestrange. Lily landed on the floor with a thud.

Bellatrix lazily flicked here wand and Lily was tied up with invisible ropes. Lily wasn't sure was happening she was then re- lifted into the air by none other than Severus Snape. She tried to scream at him but remained silent. Bellatrix laughed at this "Take the silencing charm off, I want to hear the mudblood scream." Each syllable was injected with a hint of madness; like the craziness that glinted in her eyes. She felt a jet of white hot enter her body and set fire to her bones she screamed with agony as yet another Crucio spell hit her square in the chest. Lily felt as if though she was going to die, she wished she would die just to end the pain. She kept screaming and the bone crackling fire kept coming until Lily only saw darkness. Luckily for her she passed out because her mind could of gone, when she as awoken she was still in the woods. Dolohov then said his voice a hiss "muggles don't deserve to be at Hogwarts." Lily saw blackness once more as she felt herself fly to the other side of the clearing an agonising pain in her chest. She blacked out before she saw Snape wincing, passed out before she felt the pain that would follow her for months.

Marlene was pacing the floor. Alice told her to calm down. She ignored her and continued pacing. Mary then assured her Lily might be spending the night with Jason. Marlene did not stop pacing. Sirius tried to kiss her, she pulled away and continued to pace. "Marlene will you stop, you don't need to worry." Sirius exclaimed doing his best to be soothing. Marlene stopped dead in her tracks and cried out "She is not spending the night with him, because I know my best friend, she is in danger." Sirius rolled his eyes but said "Tell you what when prongs finally gets back, I will have a look at the map." Alice looked at Sirius quizzically "Yes the marauders map, we know where everyone is." Mary and Frank laughed but Alice shuddered slightly "That's creepy." Frank laughed at his girlfriend's expression and pulled her in for a kiss.

When an owl flew in through the window, every one sighed with relief thinking it was Lily, Marlene snatched the letter and screamed "They have Lily. in the forest, be quick bring madam Pomfrey." Sirius looked at her in alarm "RUN!" With that all the Gryffindor's raced to the medical room to get the nurse aside from Marlene and Sirius who sprinted to the forest in search of Lily. On the way Sirius pulled out a mirror, Marlene was about to hiss that this was not the time you bastard. But she heard James voice come out of it "What's up padfoot?" Sirius hurriedly explained "Check the map, god dammit prongs in the forest." James did so and after a few painful seconds where the two continued to sprint James gasped "Lily!" Marlene felt a sinking pit in her stomach "James hurry to their no time to explain." With that Sirius stashed the mirror away as they entered the forest. "PADFOOT you're going the wrong way." James voice called out from Sirius' pocket Sirius held Marlene's hand as they ran following James directions. Marlene gave out a gasp of horror. Lily Evans was tied up to a tree her head nodded forward in a horrid limp fashion, her hair fell like blood using out of her head, She was stripped down into only her underwear a note on her stomach written in blood said "You don't belong at Hogwarts." A bloody M branded on her arm, her ribs were purple. She looked dead. Marlene felt a little tear stream down her face as she gently lowered her freezing friend down. Silently Sirius took of his robes and gently wrapped them round the lifeless form then gave a little gasp as he saw her face; her lip was cut and puffy her eyes black. With shuddering hands Marlene helped Sirius lift up the girl as they ran screaming for madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey had seen some awful accidents at Hogwarts any jinx or bone that could be broken she had seen, boys trying to enlarge their dicks, Poisonous bites from illegal creatures. She was not at Hogwarts at the time of a girl's death but had seen pretty bad injuries. But nothing could prepare her for this. She saw Sirius carrying Lily Evans, but it couldn't have been Lily Evans; the bright girl who was always so helpful she as beautiful and full of light and life. This girl was pale as a sheet, blood trickling out of her, black eyes. She had seen this before, but nothing could have prepared her for the inhuman message written in the girl's blood on her stomach. She didn't know why she was not waking up, it was some dark magic.

The Gryffindor's sat in silence all pale faced around Lily's bed. Frank had his arm around Alice but they no longer looked blissful. Sirius had his head on Marlene' shoulder but Marlene couldn't bring herself to bury her face in his shoulder; her large blue eyes never left Lily. Madam Pomfrey was pouring a potion in the unconscious girl's mouth. She had asked them to leave but they all refused. Remus was the first one to speak in an unnaturally harsh voice "I will kill the, every last one" Mary nodded and said "One of them wanted to save Lily though, thank god or she would be dead for sure." A collective shudder crossed the room; James spoke for the first time since Lily had been found "There is no way in hell I would have let her die." Marlene nodded and held Lily's hand gently she said addressed to the unconscious girl "If you live for 100 days I would like to live for one less than that so I don't have to see a world without you." She then started sobbing because Lily had still not awoken. Just then Jason flew in Marlene raised her wand at him shaking "The lake what happened?" Jason stood confused "I haven't been to the lake." Marlene snarled "Don't bullshit me you owled her saying you wanted to talk." Jason shook his head "We were going to meet tomorrow I haven't owled ever." Marlene was so confused until James said "It could have been a Slytherin." They all nodded, wishing they had known that beforehand.

Lily lay unconscious for 3 days, Marlene had not left the hospital wing, nor had James, not to go to lessons, not to eat, not to shower. The others brought them food and they all eat there together. Madam Pomfrey had told Marlene and James to go, they refused, so had McGonagall, it was a rare moment when someone refused her but as Marlene phrased it "With all respect professor if I leave before I know she will be ok I will KILL the bastards who did this to her, however Lily wouldn't want her best friend in Azkaban so I am staying here. McGonagall pursed her lips then sighed "I will send you work. I want to know who did this to Miss Evans is one of the most delightful students I have ever taught. She is cared for." With that she walked stiffly out a tear not leaving her eye after some struggle.

On the 3rd day Lily awoke screaming as pain pierced through her body. Madam Pomfrey rushed over. Within a few minutes the pain was manageable but by no means gone. Between Marlene, James and Lily telling all she could remember the mystery was solved.

Lily remained in the hospital wing practically begging the teachers for homework as she was bored out of her mind, however the teachers thinking they were doing her a favour didn't give her any. Marlene had found this quiet amusing. Marlene was sitting by Lily's bed after Jason had visited earlier that day. Lily sat up, whilst trying not to wince as her ribs felt like they were breaking again. Marlene raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her best friend "Nobel as you think you are being, don't hide the fact you are in pain Lilykins, do you want more potion?" Lily sheepishly nodded, Marlene fed her a spoonful. "You know Mar I can feed it to myself." Marlene gave a motherly laugh "I know you can but I like feeling helpful." The girls sat in a combatable silence for a minuet until Lily asked "How's it going with Sirius?" Marlene gave a slight sigh "I love him Lily and I know he loves me, he is a great guy and really sweet and funny and really hot. But he isn't…" She paused trying to think of the word that described the boy "…boyfriend material." She decided upon. Lily cocked her eyebrow "How do you mean, you look so happy together." Marlene sighed again "We are, at least I am, I am not sure he is he keeps flirting with other girls." Lily thought about this for a second then replied softly "I don't think he means to Marley I think he just has a flirty personality. He loves you." Marlene shrugged but her face brightened a little, "What about you and Jason?" It was Lily turn to sigh, though hers may have been slightly less dramatic than the other girls "It doesn't click. Yunno, I think he feels it to because he keeps hinting we will be separate by then end of the year, he just doesn't want to dump an injured kid, and I don't want to dump someone." To this Marlene laughed. It was just like old times; chatting about boys, drinking muggle lemonade and eating bertie flavoured beans. Except it wasn't like old times as they were in a hospital wing, during in a war and Lily had writing with her own blood etched upon her stomach, and Marlene's eyes, ever so slightly, sparkled less.

 **Please review. I hope you are all ok :-) Tell me if you want the war to be linked in less or if I should do POV? Thank you for the reviews by the way they really have made my day**

 **I love you all**


	11. Love wins again and again

**A happy chapter, I hope you enjoy. By the way this belongs to JK Rowling you know the drill.**

 _ **So far: Lily had been kidnapped by Slytherin's and tortured, when they got to the hospital wing James and Marlene never left her side. Lily doesn't know James stayed the whole time. Marlene and James family friend had died leaving them very upset. Marlene and Sirus are dating and happy about that. Lilly is still with Jason but she doesn't think there is any heat.**_

Alice stood paralysed with shock. Nothing made sense. Her Mind whizzed through that had happened and made sense of the previous minuet _"Alice when we saw Lily like that, it made me realise how much I am afraid of losing you." Alice had smiled sheepishly as she attempted to hide her blushing cheeks; never the less she whispered from her heart "I couldn't bare the thought of losing you Frank Longbottom. I won't we will live to be very old together." Alice then clasped her hand over her mouth afraid she would scare frank off. To her surprise Franks grin widened, "You mean it?" Alice blushed more furiously than ever. Frank stood silent for a second beaming "Alice I love you, I want to grow old with you, fight with you in this war, protect you, I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep hugging you every night." Alice grinned; Frank continued his heart beating very fast and his palms sweating. "I… There is no one in the world I could possibly find who completes me like you do, you are behind every single one of my smiles, and every single happy thought of mine is because of you." Alice went to say how she felt the same way but was interrupted by Frank "Alice I know we are young but I feel the war already has aged us and maybe made it so not many more years are to follow but…" He gulped "No matter how many years I have left I want to spend every bit of them with you." Alice's eyes widened as she saw him go down on one knee "Alice will… will you marry me?" In his hand was a shiny diamond ring, and his face was nervous but utterly in love._ At last Alice found her voice as she said "Yes, YES. I will marry you Frank Longbottom, YES!" The two embraced and kissed passionately. Frank then slid the engagement ring on her ring finger; it fitted perfectly, Alice couldn't help thinking this was meant to be.

Lily was finally realised from the hospital wing that day her and Marlene walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Alice and Frank were there grinning, Alice had one hand in her pocket the other clasped firmly in Franks. Alice squealed as she saw Lily; who was lowering herself carefully in a now vacant chair by the fire. A few Gryffindor's came up and told her how brave she was, Lily smiled then told the tail as requested. Many said "Dang Slytherins." Or slightly more of a rude matter "THEY DESERVE ASKABAN!" Emilia Vance had roared, getting a few startled looks from wide eyed first years. A few minutes later Mary sauntered in and sat herself on Lily's arm chair, to then play with Lily's hair. Lily knew they were all mothering her, she was grateful for it she had to admit. When the marauders flew in, after a little general chit chat Frank cleared his throat "We have something to announce." Everyone fell silent looking at the beaming couple, Frank tried to find the right way to phrase it, Alice playfully rolled her eyes "let me honey." She told Frank. "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" She flashed her engagement ring. Marlene, Mary and Lily all squealed with excitement as they ran u to hug and congratulate their best friend. Lily did so to despite the agonising pain in her ribs. "I am so happy for you! Bagsy maid of honour, AWW Alice." She hugged her best friend a little tear of joy for her, Marlene grabbed Alice's ring hand and squealed "THIS IS SO EXCITING! OH YOU GUYS ARE PEFECT." Alice started to tell her to stop shouting but was interrupted by Lily also shouting happily "MY LITTLE- sorry Alice- Alice has grown all up. You are the luckiest guy in the world Frank." Frank grinned "I guess I am." A chorus of "Awww" came from most of the room. The night was spent drinking buterbeer and making excessive toasts, it was happy and for the first time Lily felt truly happy. However no one was more delighted than the couple of the evening who were so happy that they both counted it as the best night of their life.

The next day the news of their engagement spread round; but no one said anything negative on it many "Congratulations!" were shouted in their general direction throughout the day. The couple beamed. Marlene sat herself next to Lily though she was smiling Lily could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" She muttered quietly, knowing Marlene didn't like sharing her problems. Marlene's mutter was venomous but Lily knew it was not aimed at her "Look. Where. He. Is." Lilly swivelled round to find, sitting at the Ravenclaw table surrounded by a group of girls was Sirius. Lily gasped horrified she whispered to Marlene "Go, ill handle it." Marlene nodded curtly and would have smiled but she was in too much of a foul mood. Once Marlene had left the hall Lily stormed over to Sirius. She caught the tail end of the joke, it could not be described as anything other than dirty. "Sirius!" Lily exclaimed in a mock of delight, the girls all turned to glare at Lily, she grinned at them. "I was just talking to Marlene." Several girls faces paled, they had been fluttering their eyelashes at a taken man. "You all know her?" The girls nodded, petrified. Lily smiled sweetly "She wants to say you are a Prick." Lily threw her pumpkin juice all over his elegant hair and stormed off to where Marlene would be waiting. The whole hall looked and turned to see a rather bedraggled Sirius and a lot of red faced girls.

Marlene burst into tears the second Lily found her "He… he…" However the rest of the sentence was drowned by her wailing. Lily crotched down, breathing through the pain she said "Hey shush it ok." She hugged her friend and gently stroked her hair as Marlene sobbed into her shoulder. A few minutes later a breathless Sirius arrived panting "What…was…that...about?" Marlene glared at him and exclaimed scathingly "You were with them." Sirius let out a bark of laughter but tit was cut of by Marlene's glare, if looks could kill Sirius would be on the floor clutching his throat. "Marlene they are friends." Marlene's expression remained stony, Sirius took a step closer which was a remarkably Gryffindor thing to do and kissed her, when they broke apart Sirius said gently "No girl has ever made me feel this way. I guess I am saying I love you Marley." Marlene smirked playfully "You not so bad Sirius." Sirius laughed "Are you being serious I am a star." Marlene groaned at the terrible puns but kissed him again "I love you, I a S. But I am doing Sirius." The two laughed and kissed again. It was going to be ok.

From across the classroom hazel eyes were intensely watching a red head; the sun light gently illuminated her face which was smiling ever so slightly as she wrote a neat scripture of everything the professor was saying. Unlike she wrote with a strange featherless quill which the girl had named "Pen." James still wasn't quite sure what it was still but watched the girl fill her parchment with neat words, which he couldn't make out from the other side of the room. James knew he ought to make notes as well, but his eyes were locked on the girl, every little detail about her could only be described as perfect; the way her smile tugged at the corner of her lips unconsciously, or how she bit her lip when she was thinking, the way she crossed her legs over and over again until she was comfortable. Every detail about her made her more and more perfect James gave a wistful sigh an aching pain in his chest, he wanted her so much, he loved her.

"Lily you have to break up with him!" Marlene cried drastically waving her arms energetically to her best friend who looked as though this was not the conversation she wanted to be having. "Marley he is really sweet." The only sign to show that Marlene had heard this was that she rolled her eyes but never the less she carried on as though Lily had not spoken. "Less than an hour he was in hear for and about half of that he was talking about _financial advice_ Lily I wanted to scream!" Behind the pair of them the marauders stifled snorts. Lily patiently tried to explain "It wasn't that bad, he is really nice. And hot." Marlene smirked at this "He is ok looking. Not as much as Sirius" She added as an afterthought winking at her boyfriend. "But Lily I nearly fell asleep, it was like being in history of magic." Lily flushed slightly at this "I like history of magic." She mumbled. Marlene snorted as did the marauders "Well then you two can be boring together." Smirked James. This was not the right thing to say as Lily flared up "Well he obviously is better than you, I said yes to him." She sharply retorted. There was an unpleasant silence. James broke it his voice emotionless "I am sorry I said you were boring." Lily nodded deep in thought. "I will be right back." With that she whizzed of. The second her red hair was out the portrait hole James sighed. Marlene looked at James and felt a wave of sympathy "James you know when you were out with Sarah?" Sirius gave a little gasp foreseeing what Marlene was about to say, "Well Lily was jealous, if you work on her she will admit it, deep down she likes you." James looked up astonished "What?" They all nodded and peter piped up "Yeah mate, don't ask her out but I bet she will come round soon." James grinned "Thanks wormy." James felt a wave of happiness wash through his body, warming up everything to his hazel eyes which glistened.

Jason and Lily were alone, thousands of speeches were whirling through Lily's mind but none of them seemed to fit "err Jason what we have is nice but…" Lily was interrupted by Jason kissing her. She looked at him bewildered "…" Jason smiled slightly "I wanted to do that one last time, we don't… this isn't right somehow Lily, we both know it." Lily nodded, "Thank you Jason." Jason smiled slightly "It's ok." With that the two slightly awkwardly parted ways.

Lily skipped into the Gryffindor common room a wide smile spread across her face "I am single people." The 6th years all laughed and cheered. The night was fun, talking and laughing. Peter was midway through telling a joke to Mary who was already howling with laughter, Marlene, Sirius and James were playing exploding snap, Lily and Alice were flicking through magazines Frank watching and chatting to Remus who was also sketching runes. "Lily do these runes look ok?" Remus asked curiously holding them up for the girl to observe "Remus they are better than mine. ALICE- look at that dress! It is perfect for the wedding!" Alice laughed "Lily the weddings ages away!" But she gasped as she saw it all the same "It is so pretty!" Pouted Alice. Frank laughed "Alice honey you will look gorgeous whatever." The two kissed grinning. Lily sighed wistfully, then looked up as she heard James's distinctive laugh. His messy hair flopped as he roared with laughter, his glasses slid down his long nose he gave them a push as he said something to Sirius, then smirked triumphantly as Sirius laughed. When Lily saw the smirk her head started spinning a longing sensation in her heart, the smirk emphasised his prominent jaw line, it showed his aggravatingly cocky personality which used to make Lily insane but now all she imagined doing was kissing him. That was the day she realised it was hopeless to stop trying to like him, that was when she realised all through her relationship with Jason she had wanted James Potter; his cocky smirk, loud laughter and twinkling hazel eyes, his jokes, his bravery, the way he rolled up his sleeves in transfiguration. She wanted James Potter, the thought was so clear in her mind that she was afraid he would read it. He turned to look at her, Lily felt a blush creeping up her cheeks she smiled then looked away.

 **What do you think? Please review, did you like then engagement? do you like there being less negative drama? Do you want Pov/ more characcters like Remus, Peter and Regulus included? Let me know I love you all 3**

 **hope you are ok :-) thanks for reading.**


	12. Love is a funny thing

**Hi I hope you like this chapter. Could someone please PM me or review to tell me how to get a beta because I want this story to be as good as possible for you I love you all- obviously credits to queen JK**

 _ **So far Lily got captured and tortured by the Slytherin death eaters. Alice and Frank got engaged, Marlene and Sirius are still going strong but not great at being committed. Lily broke up with Jason because she has a huge crush on James Potter who has a crush on Lily.**_

 _James Potter was leaning against the door frame wearing a buttoned down plaid shirt; sleeve rolled up and a cocky smirk on his face. "What took you so long Evans?" He asked in his deep and very sexy voice. Lily grinned flirtatiously "Well you know me never on time." James walked closer towards her "Well then it won't matter if we are a little late." Lily smirked "What would we do?" She asked with a mock of innocence. As though he couldn't stand teasing each other for a second longer he grabbed hold of her waist and kissed her, she felt every bit of passion, heat, romance and love she had ever wanted. Lily grinned as they pulled away._ Lily awoke, the groaned as she realised it was just a dream. This was the 3rd dream she had dreamt of James this week. It was Wednesday. Her "Not thinking of Potter Policy" Was not going well. In fact he never seemed to leave her mind.

James was soundly asleep, not for long though as Sirius was awake. The boy slowly approached his sleeping friend much like a dog about to pounce. Sirius sprang on top of his sleeping best friend. James however was used to this as Sirius did it frequently "Get off padfoot." James mumbled, his head not leaving the pillow. Sirius realised this hadn't worked and pursed his lips "James Potter I am hungry now get your ass up. Or else." He added on threateningly. James gave a tiny snort but kept his eyes shut. "Sirius Potter shut up, I am stronger." Sirius face shone slightly every time he was called Sirius Potter however he still taunted "Want a bet?" James groaned again and admitted defeat knowing Sirius wouldn't give up. He sat up and shoved his glasses on his face. "C'mon Padfoot. Let's get you some breakfast." Sirius grinned "Let me just wake up dear moony." James snorted "Sirius he is not a morning person." Sirius rolled his eyes "6 years potter- I know this is why I will wake him up nicely." With that Sirius leapt on Remus and shouted at the top of his lungs "ITT IS MORRRRNNINNNGGGG!" Remus said "Get of padfoot." Sirius frowned and said delicately "but if to sleep you need stars." This resulted in Remus shoving Sirius of the bed. "Really moony was that necessary?" Remus replied rolling his eyes at the boy lying dramatically on the floor "Absolutely." Sirius huffed as he stood up with narrowed eyes and dusted himself of "I would have expected better from a _prefect_." Peter laughed from his bed "Yeah Moony, not setting a good example." With a rather superior voice James said with a mischievous glint in his eyes "we must tell Anglia." Remus visibly turned red at the mentioning of the 7th year prefect who he blushed at the sight of. "Ah yes prongs perhaps we should tell her our dear little Remus fancies her."

"You wouldn't"

"Try us." Peter drawled

"Please I am sorry." The other 3 laughed at this but before they knew what was happening they were all in the air by their ankles. This time it was Remus who was laughing "Say you will not talk to Anglia." The boys chorused "Ok Remus." And they were lowered. They all looked at each other and burst into laughter. Remus couldn't help thinking how much he loved those boys.

Lily Evans was the type of girl who simply didn't care what other people thought of her, she would wear what she wanted when she wanted. She always looked good but she wore something purely on the bases that she wanted to wear it. So it was most unusual that she had hitched her school skirt up above the height she normally had it on which was an inch above the knee. It was also unusual that she had stood in front of the mirror looking at her hair as though it wasn't beautiful. What was even more unusual is that she was found practicing smiling in front of the mirror. Now Marlene clearly worried at her friends odd behaviour asked her what was up "Nothing, just… nothing." Lily had replied with a falsely breezy tone. When Alice saw her she hit the nail on the head "YOU HAVE A CRUSH!" Lily promptly turned a vivid red. Mary snickered "Who is it Lily?" Lily shook her head now such a vivid red her hair and face were similar colours. "But we are your best friends. The Marauders always tell each other." Lily rolled her eyes "I don't have a crush." Lily was one of the most talented witches Hogwarts had ever seen but she was a terrible liar. Marlene raised eyebrows "Ok we will leave it… for now."

Lily was halfway through eating her toast when the marauders sauntered down walking like they owned the place like they always did. They flung themselves on the Gryffindor table; Sirius net to Marlene, Remus next to Lily and James and Peter opposite. James was directly opposite Lily who was pointedly looking at her breakfast; well at least trying to but her emerald eyes kept flicking up; god his jaw! No one seemed to notice how Lily's eyes kept darting up towards James. He looked up at her while her eyes were boring his face, she quickly blinked and looked away but she felt a blush creep onto her face. James didn't think anything off it but Marlene's words rung in his head, but Lily had never said yes, Lily didn't want to go out with him.

That night in the common room lily was doodling JP all over her piece of paper. Marlene came over "What you go there Lily?" She asked trying to look at the paper." Lily snatched it away "Nothing." She said quickly. Marlene tried to snatch it off her. In mid panic Lily chucked it towards the fire; however her aim was terrible so it missed. "Sirius get that Paper!" Marlene shrieked and Lily felt like she was going to cry, in one last wild attempt to keep her secret safe she shot a fire spell at the paper and it turned to ash, but not before Sirius had read the two letters in a love heart." Lily put her face in her hands waiting for Sirius to shout James. Sirius grinned wickedly and said "Miss Evans why don't we have a little talk?" Lily nodded and they walked towards the portrait hole. "You saw it didn't you?" She dared to ask. Sirius grinned broadly "JP-hm I wonder who that is?" He drawled sarcastically because he knew full well who JP was. "Sirius please don't." Lily pleaded

"What Lilykins?"

"Tell him."

"You want me to tell him?"

"NO!" Lily shrieked "Sirius I will do anything, just don't tell him." Now Sirius being the type of person he was decided that he was going to make most of the situation, the fact that she liked his best friend who had liked her for years, he decided he may as well have a little fun with it. "Well Lilly that is a lot to keep secret." Lily groaned knowing where this was going "I will do anything Sirius." Sirius had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Go get Marlene." Lily rolled her eyes but went to get her best friend. Somehow Marlene and Sirius decided that Lily had to do 1 piece of homework for them each and wear James's jumper to the upcoming quidditch match.

That night Marlene and Lily stayed up late in the common room though it was a school day tomorrow. "You like James?" Marlene hiccupped, slightly tipsy from the firewhisky. Lily, who despite what people thought could hold her drink better than Marlene, steadily replied "Yes. OH his jaw line is just." Marlene laughed and said "True but he is like my brother. Sirius however is the best shag I have ever had." Lily made a noise of amusement and disgust "Do you even talk to him?" Marlene shrugged "We do, it is more physical tough." Lily nodded "Do you talk about the future?" Marlene snorted "Sirius is new to the commitment thing, I don't want to scare him of." Lily nodded understandingly. There was a silence, each girl lost in their own thought then Marlene said "Are you going to ask James out?" Lily shook her head "I want him to deflate is head, when he does I will ask him out." Marlene snorted "So you're asking him to change?" Lily shook her head again "No I am saying if he wants me he will grow up a little, if he doesn't he doesn't. Simple." Marlene raised her eyebrow and dared ask "If he doesn't?" Marlene was the only person Lily would ever answer and she did with a sigh "Then I wait. Or move on, whichever is easiest." A few seconds went past then Marlene said with a laugh "Who would have ever thought Lily Evans having a crush on James Potter!" Lily giggled "Who would have thought Marlene McKinnon making Sirius committed! Both of you are so alike when it comes to relationships." The girls giggled then Marlene's face went deadly grave "Do you think me and him will last?" Lily sighed again not wishing to lie so all she said was "If you want to, you will." Marlene nodded. Not long after the girls went to bed and for the 4th night on a row Lily dreamt of James Potter

Unknowing to Lily, James had a dream about her;

 _"_ _James!" Lily squealed hugging the boy, she was starch naked with a glorious body (Perhaps a little more curvy than in real life) her red hair was fanned out much like a veela "Yes Lily?" He said smirking and ruffling his hair "Hex Snape again, you are so clever to know all those hexes." James smirk increased as he said in a cocky voice "Kiss me first." Lily laughed and said grinning "I would have done anyway."_ The dream carried on but James knew it was unrealistic because Lily Evans would never like him, she had rejected him. Lots. A boy could only dream, because what he didn't know either that Lily had a rather dirty scenario with James Potter in her head, but I think it would be to embarrassing for her if I elaborate further.

Now it has been sometime since we addressed the Slytherins, many of which felt particularly pleased at the turn out of capturing Lily Evans. However there was one who deeply regretted his involvement; who was of course none other than Severus Snape. The boy had been going on a downward spiralling slope without Lily since the "incident" in 5th year and now that he had been involved in the girl he loved attack, he was sure he had hit rock bottom.

Severus Snape was sitting in front of the fire his hocked nose resting on his knees, his black soulless eyes staring grumpily in the fire. It reminded him of Lily, the colour, the life it gave, the happiness and warmth that spread. "Snape stop moping about, it's depressing." Said Dolohov. Snape grunted not wishing to discuss to his companions why he was moping. Narcissa rolled her eyes ever so slightly at the tactlessness of the others. She knew what was bothering him, Lily Evans. Despite the girls blood status Narcissa thought how the girl was treated was appalling. Obviously she thought she was better than any mudblood but she didn't think they should be treated so harshly. "Cissy!" Bellatrix said loudly interrupting her thoughts. "Yes?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes and pointed lazily at Avery who looked impatient but spoke with a forced politeness "Narcissa I was asking if you had heard from Lucius." Narcissa felt a pang in her chest, her boyfriend had not owled or tried to see her since there date in the Christmas holidays. She knew he was busy but she wished he would at least write a letter, like she had done numerous occasions desperately waiting a reply. She decided this didn't sound very impressive and lied haughtily "Of course. May I ask why?" Avery smirked slightly "Is it true then, that he has the mark?" Narcissa didn't know but again said "Why don't you ask him yourself Avery I am not an owl." With that she left to visit the library. It wasn't long before Regulus arrived and slumped down next to her. "Still not replied?"

"No."

"He probably isn't allowed, he might be in a secret location."

"You think?"

"Of course Cissy, the second he is allowed I am sure he will whisk you of for some romantic adventure."

"I hope so Reg." To that Regulus smiled after a moment he asked

"Do you think Snape will get over that Lily girl?"

"If not he will be in danger."

"I think he really loves her."

"Love is a funny thing Reg, it seems to do more damage than good."

"Maybe you haven't met the right person?" Narcissa bit back tears as she replied in a rather strained voice "I don't have a choice. I have to marry him." Regulus looked sympathetically at his older cousin and squeezed her dainty hand reassuringly. With that Reg recited poem that he made up in attempt to brighten Narcissa's mood

"Hogwarts is our home

Where the Ravenclaw know

Where Gryffindor's are brave

And Hufflepuff behave

Here Slytherin are the best."

Narcissa laughed.

 **Please review :-)**


	13. Two sides

**Would anyone like tto be my beta? Review me what you think of this chapter. There will be language in this chapter. All rights go to queen Rowling and all my love goes to you for reading thi.**

Lily Evans stood her dark red hair flowing down her back, she was about average height but she stood with such power everyone cowered in her presence as she bellowed "WHO DID THIS?" The head girl who was in Gryffindor didn't dare challenge the wrath of Lily Evans. Everyone hung there head not daring to meet her eye even though they were not guilty. There plastered on the walls was one person; Marlene McKinnon. She was wearing something very skimpy, with the caption "The slut of Hogwarts." No one answered, Lily glared for a second ten ripped the posters down with the help of Remus. Just then none other than Marlene and Sirius walked through Marlene stared blankly at the remaining poster and Lily ripped it down and rushed over to Marlene who said in a ringing voice "God I look hot in that poster." Then walked off with her head held high until she reached the dormitory where she cried her heart out. Lily never left her side. "Marlene sweetie however did this was either jealous of you or wanted you." Alice said kindly patting the weeping girl, "It's true though, it's what everyone thinks." Wept the girl. Lily shook her head and said soothingly "No it isn't." Mary then piped up "They are right, I whoever did this is a jealous idiot." Marlene looked up with a mascara and tear soaked face "They wouldn't have done it to Marlene the marshmallow."

One thing that people don't realise about Marlene McKinnon is that she used to be overweight and she used to be teased dreadfully about it. Most people forgot this after her transformation in the holidays after her 2nd year in all the girls who had once picked on her where now trying to be her friends and she graciously accepted this purely on the fact that it's what she had dreamed off. However Marlene never ever thought about leaving Lily, who was still an un-known swot who hung round with that creepy looking kid. People started to notice Marlene in 3rd year and started to notice the red head that was normally by her side. The girls grew close and defended each other because they knew how much the other still hurt inside. Marlene refused to eat chocolate until forth year where she started to flaunt her figure to prove a point. She wanted it so every last person who made fun of her wanted to be with her or be her. And it worked.

 _Marlene was walking along the corridor, Marlene's skirt was knee length and pleated her top was tight but not in an attractive way as it were now. Marlene had a red face from walking and she was sweating slightly. A group of boys a year older than her were walking down the opposite way. One wolf whistled at Marlene but it was sarcastic which she could tell because Marlene knew she was anything other than attractive the boys stood in the corridor so she couldn't get past. "Excuses me please." Marlene said nervously, smirking to each other the boys made a tiny gap, which Marlene couldn't fit through. "Excuse me." She said again gritting her teeth this time. The boys made a huge gap which Marlene briskly walked through but couldn't help letting out a gasp for air. The boys all snickered, Marlene felt a tear fall from her eyes and splash to the ground. That was the day she vowed to change how she looked._

Lily comforted her best friend, who said pleadingly between sobs "Can I have some I-Ice-cream please?" Lily leapt to her feet at once, but Alice stopped her saying in an overly breezy voice "I can do it Lil." Lily scowled at this, she knew they were trying to protect her but she wasn't a child. "I can do it thank you Alice." She said curtly, with a little toss of her scarlet hair she walked off.

She walked through the deserted corridor with only her rhythmic clip clop of her feet could be heard. She walked with a straight back and her head held high, she would have been oozing confidence of she didn't keep checking behind her and gripping her wand very tightly in her hand.

It didn't take long for her to almost be at the turning of the kitchen when she saw "Sev!" Her former best friend was lying in a pool of his own blood his eyes closed. Lily forgot about the past year, forgot about how he wasn't her friend anymore as she kneeled beside him and started healing his cuts with a spell they had invented one holiday to help Snape's mother when his father had got drunk. "Lily?" He said in a croaky voice. "It's ok. Who did this to you?" The girl inquired, nervously looking mover her left shoulder. Snape's eyes fluttered shut and Lily span round to see "Sirius?" The boy laughed coldly, his hollow eyes watching her every move, his wand raised a signature smirk on his face. Not Sirius's signature smirk, but of Regulus Black. "Stand up mudblood." He spat in a harsh voice. Lily disarmed him in a swift movement and picked up his wand. "Follow me Regulus." She saw a shiver go down his spine as he looked at her with wide eyes with huge purple bags. "A mudblood can't order m-me about." He said in a quivering voice, Lily looked at him, no longer seeing him as a threat but a troubled boy. She pointed her own wand at him. "Just follow me." She said firmly and went into the kitchens with Reg in front of her at wand point.

"Was that a trap?" Lily asked finally once the kitchen door was closed.

"Yes."

"Why Sev-Snape?"

"He was the only one willing to do it."

"Are the others here?"

"No I am supposed to bring you back to the common room."

Lily stared at him for a bit evidently confused. A few houselves came scampering up smiling "Master Regulus! Would you like your favourite?" They squeaked beaming, Reg smiled at them fondly and crouched down, "Yes please berry." He looked up at Lily's expression "What?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked. Reg frowned for a second and said quietly

"I don't think you should suffer because of your blood status." Lily frowned "Then why are you with the death eaters?" Reg frowned again "I have to pick a side in this war Evans, it may as well be one that's makes my family proud." Lily nodded slowly as the houselves appeared with chocolate and she thanked them. "Please don't tell Sirius." He said pleadingly his throat croaky, Lily nodded "Regulus why don't you go with Sirius?" Regulus shook his head and turned away. Lily walked out with chocolate in her arms and she dropped Reg's wand on the floor

"What took you so long?" Marlene whined, Lily decided to be honest "Slytherins." Alice gasped but Lily smiled deciding not to be completely honest "They didn't see me I just had to hide until they went." Mary and Alice sighed in relief but Marlene didn't look totally convinced.

A few more days passed and everything seemed to be going smoothly. No fights, no detentions, no Slytherin attacks, nothing seemed to be going wrong. The wizarding world seemed like calm water. However calm water comes to an end and normally it is because of a storm.

Lily was writing a potions essay when Sirius approached her, his face missing its usual smile "Lily." He said curtly, Lily didn't bother looking up as she said "Hey Sirius." Sirius watched her for a bit until she finally looked up and said with a hint of impatience "Can I help you?" Sirius did an expression of mock delight then dropped it as he whispered "Why were you talking to Regulus?" Lily dropped her pen "W-What?" Sirius glared at her and knelt so his face was close tp hers but in a frightening way "You tell me right now Evans…"

"I have never spoken to him in my life." Lily said heatedly.

"The kitchen?" He hissed at her and Lily's heart skipped a beat.

"We ignored each other."

"He didn't attack you?"

"No" Sirius pondered on this for a second then walked away.

The 6th year Gryffindor's were all sitting in the common room by the fire sprawled on the floor as the good seats were taken. Lily and Alice were in deep conversation when James interrupted "Evan s are you going up for head girl?" James said slightly scornfully. Lily raised an eyebrow and replied determinedly "Yes." James looked at her coldly "You will love to boss people around won't you?" Lily glared at him "What do you mean by that."

"I mean that you love thinking you are superior."

"I don't think I am superior."

"Well you do. I am Lily Evans and I am better than everyone else."

"Prongs mate calm down…" Sirius attempted to say as Lily replied with all the fire that her red hair portrayed. "I am James Potter, I break girls hearts because I think I am so cool, look I am messing up my hair so people will look at me."

"I ONLY WANTED YOU TO NOTICE ME!"

"WELL WHHY DID YOU HOOK UP WITH SO MANY OTHER GIRLS?"

"BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T BITCHES!"

"James!" Marlene said but Lily screamed at him so loud the room shook "NO THEY WERE DESPRATE SLUTS! THE ONLY REASON YOU WANTED ME IS BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE DID!"  
"THAT'S TRUE YOU AREN'T ANYUTHING SPECIAL EVANS!"

"WELL IS THAT WHY YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL POTTER?"

"NO IT WAS THAT SNIVILING GIT YOU CALLED A FRIEND?"  
"NO YOU BULLIED HIM! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT HE HAS DONE, YOU BULLIED HIM, YOU TURNED HIM INTO WHAT HE IS! ITS YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!"

James didn't think when he replied equally as loudly "DID YOU EVER THINNK IIT WAS YOU? PERFECT PEFECT EVANS YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM LIKE HE LIKED YOU AND HE SAAID THAT BECAUSE HE AS FED UP WITH YOU!" There was a mili second pause and Lily shuddered lightly as she hissed "You don't know a fucking thing Potter." James heaved as he said as a hiss "I know about your sister, how you pushed her away." Lily was very tempted to slap him but he didn't she said in her lowest deadliest voice "Mention her again and I swear you will regret it. She is out of bounds Potter. You don't talk about that." Lily walked put the room. A tear streaming down her face.

Marlene looked at James "How could you say that? Why the hell did you start that? What has she done you absolute prick." Marlene said running after Lily. Mary then stood up "Do you remember the first time we ever saw her cry, well that letter was from her sister you…" She struggled to find the word for what he was and left the room to. Alice then said in a unnaturally harsh voice "Because you didn't get her to go out with you, you did that. Low James." Alice and Frank left to. Sirius stood up "You are my best mate, but Regulus and Petunia are things you don't talk about you prick, I will see you later." With that he left followed by Remus who said slowly "That was to far." The twins rolled their eye at him and walked up to their dorm. James looked at Peter who was now standing up "Sorry James mate but…"

James was left all alone he sighed.

A few hours later Peter and Remus came back with sunken faces "We can't find her. Can we have a look at the map?" James nodded and handed to them. After a few minutes Remus said "She is not on here." James stood up and snatched it of him "Where is she? Room of requirements?"  
Peter shook his head "We checked it was empty."

"Kitchen?"

"That's on the map mate."

James looked desperately at the map and said in a low voice "Slytherins are missing. THEY HAVE HER RUN!"

Half an hour later they were all sitting in Professor Dumbledore office waiting for news. The man himself shook his head at them and said gently "She will be found."

"In what state?" Marlene asked harshly.

"Alas we can only hope." The old man said and sighed.

The morning crept in as the sunset of beautiful gold, pinks and reds flooded the dark sky it was no relive, it would have been better if it was intoxicating darkness. The light was almost mocking as Lily Evans, the one who gave colour to their lives had still not returned. And neither had the Slytherins.

James Potter sat in a position and didn't look up because it was his fault. He realised that he had hurt the girl he loved and she was still missing.


	14. A rescue mission

**Belongs to JK Rowling.**

 ** _Last chapter James had a go at Lily, she stormed off and went missing. the Slytherin's are to..._**

Marlene stared at James her blue eyes were icy. Then after several minuets of this deadly glare she had burst out in a terrible rage as she bellowed "WHY DID YOU SAY THOES THINGS TO LILY? YOU POMPEOUS PRICK!" James hung his head not daring to make eye contact with Lily's best friend as he muttered "I got a letter."

"A letter?" Marlene said sceptically.

"It said how Lily would never like me, how I was an idiot and I should stop going after her. It said how she laughed at me asking her out because there is no way in hell she would go out with me."

Alice and Mary softened at this but Marlene remained stony "So?"

"Well I was annoyed with her for not giving me a chance I guess and took it out on her." No one spoke because Marlene was radiating such deadly vibes that everyone in the room was afraid that they would burst on them. She finally in a slow voice "So my best friend might be dead. Just because you got a nasty letter saying stuff that you already knew?" Everyone flinched and Marlene just shook her head and walked out the room leaving a very nasty silence. Finally Peter squeaked "She couldn't be… dead could she?"

"I hope not Pete." Frank muttered.

With a flush of emotion Peter Pettigrew the boy who had always been over looked stood up and said in a quivering voice "Lily Evans will not be dead, she is strong like we need to be together. I am- am going to find her." Everyone stared for a minuet them stood up and said "Me too." And together the Gryffindor's marched, to collect Marlene and into a secret tunnel where they devised a plan. "Ok Alice, Frank, Mary and twins could you all check hogsmead, places like the hogshead first and empty buildings that look creepy. Marlene and Marauders I knew some pureblood places that are not in use we can floo there." James said. Alice raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically "Like we are going to miss the action?" They all nodded in agreement. Mary said softly "The more of us, the more likely Lily can be saved. James was won over by this and the Gryffindor's all rushed out to the room of requirements. "Right we can split into 2. What will happen is two people floo in, if they are not back within two minutes the other three contacts the other team then floo in." James said in a brisk voice. "Everyone got that? Ok so Sirius and I each have a mirror so we are team captain so to speak, so on my team is Frank, Alice, Remus and Peter." They all nodded talked a tiny bit more about spells and tactics then split their separate ways.

Remus and Peter stepped into the fireplace and said clearly "Malfoy cottage." The second they disappeared James felt a wave of panic but they soon returned shaking their heads. Then Alice and Frank went to some other pureblood place. This continued for some time with little success, but never the less Lily and the Slytherins were still missing. Then Remus and Frank didn't return after 2 minutes. They all looked at each other in horror until 30 seconds after the dead line then Alice cried out in desperation "COME ON!" James grabbed his mirror shouted to Sirius telling him where they were and the three flooed to save Lily Evans.

The first thing the group saw was darkness, instinctively James reached for his wand and went top light up the room when someone grabbed his hand, James went to yelp when he heard Remus soft voice "Prongs stay quiet they have Lily, it's a surprise attack."

"What's the plan?"

"We don't have one."

"I do. Attack." James muttered going to charge but was held back by Remus, who though his face was hidden in the intoxicating darkness, James knew he was rolling his eyes. "First tell Sirius to come in quietly so there are more of us." Whispered Remus. James rolled his eyes and grabbed his mirror "Sirius, come quietly." He muttered into the mirror. He heard his friend mutter back "I am about to floo in." After a few minutes of people arriving and lots of hushing the team of 10 cast dillusion charms and tiptoed into the room where danger awaited them.

The Slytherins were all sitting at a table in deep conversation, with a lurch in his chest James saw Regulus among them with a strange lurch in his stomach. This would break Sirius, so James decided Regulus should be unconscious before Sirius came and just like that they were all duelling.

Nothing was clear, everything had a slight fuzzy feel to it as they slashed curses side by side. The children fell and screamed because at the end of the day this was an adult's fight despite none of them admitting as such. Mary was lying on the floor with a shield charm Marlene had cast around. Marlene was next to Sirius defending each other in a way fit for movies.

"Where is she?" James shouted helplessly as he felt more and more in a spiral of despair. A snort came from Regulus Black "Did you really expect it would be that easy, wander in here take her then leave?" the chilling words ran through their minds. How could they have been so stupid. "Reg? What-? But-? You're here." Sirius croaked, the pain flashing through his eyes. James knew Sirius had always hoped Reg would be different but that little bit of hope had rushed down. "Yes Sirius, I am here where else would I be?"

"I thought you would have been smart."  
"Smart enough to get disowned?"

The fighting had stopped and the teenagers watched with fearful eyes as the brothers looked at each other with loathing. "Smart enough to see morals." Sirius scathing voice replied.

"I have brilliant morals, keep the wizarding world pure." Regulus explained mildly a few Slytherin's cheered but were silenced by Bellatrix's look. "We have better morals than you pieces of scum" Came a silky voice belonging to Severus Snape whose lifeless eyes were glistening with malicious. Marlene reacted before anyone and pointed her wand directly at his throat "You want to talk about morals Snape? You have done such bad things that their is no moral bullshit to cover whether or not to hurt you." Alice slipped out unnoticed as Marlene lunged for Snape. The fight commenced. Curses bounced off the walls but it was hopeless, they were not going to achieve anything by duelling, but all being head strong and thirsty for vengeance that factor did not occur to them. Then a sharp voice rang out "ACCIO WANDS!" everyone turned to see a smirking Lily Evans holding a large collection of wands, despite her tired eyes and pale skin she looked herself.

"Give me back my wand mudblood!" Came a cry of Yaxley, Lily went to say a snarky comment but James Potter punched him in the face and pinned him up against the wall. "Apologise." He snarled his face red with anger. "Make me." Spat Yaxley. James shook with anger but he asked Lily in as mild voice as possible "Lily was he in the woods?"

"Yes."  
"Well apologising won't do you any good." With that James threw him with all the strength he could muster and he was in a pile a couple of meters away. "If any of you touch her again I will hunt you down and I swear I don't care if you know- Voldemort is their I will kill you both." His voice rang across the room leaving the Slytherin's in shell shock. In a flash Lily and Alice immobilised and stunned all the remaining Slytherin's. James turned to Lily "I am so so sorry Evans. I deserve everyone word and hex you could yell at me. If it is what you want I will never ever talk to you again." His voice was croaky and Lily felt her eyes water, if she didn't have the willpower she did she would have run and kissed him, but she didn't. "James I hated you, but I know I don't hate you." Then with a tiny smirk she added "As much." James grinned at her and rushed up to her, he didn't have the will power when it came to Lily Evans. They tightly embraced and he whispered into her flower and honey scented hair "Lily Evans I was angry and I took it out on you, everything I said was a lie. You are the best women I have ever met."

"James…"  
"No Lily I am so sorry."

Lily held him tight and shut her eyes for the first time since Sev called her a mudblood she felt safe. Someone coughed and the two broke apart to see Albus Dumbledore with a little smile on his wise face.

Marlene was laughing ever so slightly as she watched Lily try and convince Madame Pomfrey that she could leave the hospital wing however the stern matron was having none of it.

"But I am fine." Protested Lily pleadingly.

"No Miss Evans."

"But Poppy the best thing for me is taking my mind of it."

"The best thing for you is rest."

"Please opt I have already missed so much school."  
"Well all of your teachers think you should rest."

"But…"

"Back to bed Miss Evans." Madame Pomfrey said with pursed lips with a look of such finality that Lily, with some attitude, went back to bed. It was then Marlene reviled her position by snorting at the scowl on Lily's face, Lily looked up eagerly but her grin faded ever so slightly at the sight of Marlene "Expecting someone else?" Marlene said noticing this reaction. Lily put on an act of nonchalance "No why?" Marlene just rolled her eyes at Lily's stubbornness "I bring homework." Lily's eyes lit up, not that she enjoyed homework in the slightest aside from charms but that was not the point, the point was despite what people thought she hated homework as much as the next girl. However as she was bored out of her mind it would at least give her something to do.

Late into the night Lily Evans lay awake her mind racing she had nothing to do and decided to slip out for a bath in the prefects bathroom. She cast one of Sev-" no Snape the traitor helped kidnap and torture you he is not your friend" She inwardly scolded herself as she cast the spell that made peoples ears buzz. She quietly wandered in the shadows, when she was in the prefect bathroom she amused herself with the lovely liquids and bubbles and a very short while later she floated in the bath. She closed her eyes enjoying the relaxing time. She didn't know how long later when she heard a familiar voice "Hello?"

"NOO I am in the bath!"

"Sorry! I didn't know!"

"Its fine."

"Wait Lily?"

"James?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to go or…"  
"Close your eyes and if you peak I will hex you until next week."  
"Naked?"

"JAMES!" James obediently shut his eyes but said in a sing song voice "Lily Evans is naked in the same room as me! I will tell everyone about this precious moment." This sort of behaviour used to annoy Lily but she smiled slightly as she wrapped a towel around herself and said chuckling slightly "Who will believe that?"

"Good point." James was grinning. With a impulsive feeling Lily got very close to his face and shouted "BOO!" James didn't even flinch, he opened his eyes and grinned "So predictable Evans." Lily grinned and said

"Maybe I should spend more time with the marauders." The words tumbled flirtatiously out of Lily's smirking mouth, without her acknowledgment. James smiled his famous smile that drove the girls crazy "Maybe you should." His heart was pacing like he had ran a marathon, was Lily Evans flirting with him?

 **Sorry this took so long to update! I have just been so busy. However I will make it up to you as you are the best. please review as I value your opinion, if you have any advice please PM me. :-) Hope you are all ok :-)**


	15. Break my heart! Take my heart?

**Hi my favourite readers ever! thank you for taking your time to read this. Please feel free to review. All rights belong to JK Rowling.**

 _ **Previously; Lily was captured by the Slytherins. James and her friends rescue her. Her and James had previously gotten into a huge argument but they made up and had a moment when he rescued her. And then again in the prefect bathroom. Marlene and Sirius are going out.**_

James Potter sat on the window ledge looking up at the velvety night sky, he was oblivious to the conversation a few meters away. James Potter had a very intelligent mind but never got lost in his mind. Well aside from when it came to one person. Sirius held up his hand at Remus who was in the middle of talking, he pointed at his best friend and rolled his eyes. Then he said with a slight smirk "Hi Evans!" James jumped around and automatically brought his hand to his hair, then he realised that no one other than his three best friends were there all smirking. "Wonder what you were thinking about?" Peter drawled sarcastically.

"Absolute mystery." Scoffed Sirius, Remus who wore a very triumphant smirk on his face said delicately "So I think it is safe to say that I have very god news for you."

"Oh?" James said, trying not to act interested.

"Last night Jordan Cooper asked Lily out." James heart felt as though it had been stood on by a stiletto heel. "Oh well he is a decent bloke." He said airily ignoring Sirius's eye rolls.

"Oh well Lily didn't think so, she said no." Remus said grinning. James's heart soared, he didn't even attempt to hide his look of delight from his friends who knew him to well anyway.

Now when Lily Evans was thinking about important matters her dazzling green eyes would be looking into space, her body would be still and she would more than likely not hear what anyone was saying. It was like she was in her own world. When Lily Evans was over thinking, she would scuttle around and tap her pens, she would bite her lip but still be in her own little world, though this one was darker. Now Marlene knew Lily well enough to know that she was over thinking and she watched her friend as she tapped her pen on her assignment which she was not doing. Marlene came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Lily over thinking kills happiness."

"I wasn't over thinking!" Marlene raised her eyebrow. "Ok but it doesn't matter." Marlene's facial expression remained the same as she said a singular world "Spill."

"Ok so you know Cooper asked me out and I said no? Well do you think that has now put people off asking me out? Like if I asked Cooper out now would he say no? Not that I like cooper but hypothetically if you asked someone out who had asked you out a bunch of times ages ago and then you asked them out. They would say no because you hurt them, or would they say yes because they like you. But the thing is I am not sure if they like me, I mean I am really bad at getting signals…"

"Lily you are over thinking way to much. James…"

"Who said anything about James?"

"Lily I am not an idiot, anyway James has never stopped liking you."  
"Really?"

"Really." Marlene said with a kind smile. "Do you want me to talk to Sirius?"

"You're the best Marley."

"I know." The girl said winking her blond hair swishing as she walked to find her boyfriend.

Marlene was walking along the charms corridor in search of Sirius when she saw a couple kissing, the girl's hand down the boy's trousers. Marlene couldn't see their faces but she called out cockily "That is not appropriate in school…" They boy turned to face her and the light of the moon illuminated his face which was ghostly pale. "Marlene…" he croaked. The voice was familiar. It belonged to her boyfriend.

"You bastard." Marlene screeched and she ran over. She looked at the girl who had wide eyes "Scram you tart, before I pull out your eyes."

"Marlene!" Sirius exclaimed.

Marlene whirled around to look at Sirius her eyes blazing with fire. "I AM NOT NE OF YOUR FUCKING FLINGS. HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME? YOU PRAT."

"Marley please."  
"PLEASE WHAT? JOIN IN? DID YOU WANT A THREE WAY? I CANT BELIVE I TRUSTED YOU." She shoved him angrily.

"You are over reacting." Sirius called out to her, instantly regretting it as the words flew off his lips.

"Well you can shag someone who doesn't over react. We are over _Black._ " The use if his old last name ran in the cold night air and Sirius shrieked with anger "YOU BITCH! YOU DID THAT DELIBRATLY TO HURT ME!"

"OH I AM SORRY, CHEATING ON ME WAS SUCH A THOUGHFUL THING TO DO!"

"WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I AM ATTRACTED TO THIN GIRLS."

Marlene took a sharp breath as Sirius continued in a lower deadly voice "You seem to have put a bit of weight on _Marshmallow._ " Marlene remembered when she was called that and shuddered, tears at the point of leaving her eyes. She said in a deadly voice "You are just like your family." And ran off tears streaming down her face.

When Marlene staggered through the Gryffindor common room, blind with tears she found Lily and without words being exchanged Marlene's face found Lily's shoulder. Lily stroked her hair soothingly, ordered someone to get a hot chocolate and eventually asked "Marlene what's wrong?" With a sniff the girl retold the whole story, even the details that made her look bad because Marlene was always honest with her friends. By the end of the story James was shaking with anger as was Lily who looked like she could kill Sirius if she wasn't being used as a pillow. The whole Gryffindor tower looked outraged on Marlene's behalf as they watched the bubbly, funny girl be broken down to a crumbling mess.

Soon the four girls went up to the dorm to get some privacy, Marlene slumped on Lily's bed and put her head in her hands. "It's over isn't it?" Marlene asked in a uncharacteristically quiet voice. "You could get a guy a million times better." Mary said reassuringly, patting Marlene on the back. "He was just so… he was the first boy I have ever loved." Marlene practically whispered. Lily stood silently watching her best friend her green eyes sharp yet motherly, Alice responded softly to Marlene "This is what he does Marley, he has a trail of broken hearts behind him, I just thought he would be better to you."

"Yeah, me to. Everyone is probably saying how stupid I was to trust him." Marlene said dissolving back into tears. Instead of comforting her Lily said "I am going to get ice cream." Though Lily was going to get ice cream she was making a few stops along the way.

"Where is he?" Lily growled her eyes filled with loathing as she loomed over the marauders, it surprised her however when James answered back in the same sort of tone "Fuck knows. He said he wouldn't hurt her. He said! But here we go again and this time he hurt my oldest friend. I don't give a damn if he is my brother I am going to break his nose." Remus and Peter didn't respond keeping their opinions to themselves. Lily's gaze softened a fraction but she still said harshly "What about the map?"

"What map?" Peter asked breezily.

"The marauders map. The one that shows you where everyone is."

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Remus spluttered. Lily clicked her tong "Yes, yes I do. That is another story. Now where is it?"

"Sirius has it."

"Well I will have to search manually and hex his left bollock off on my way to get ice-cream."  
James looked at Lily and said finally "I will come to." With that the two walked off with only one clear though in their minds. Vengeance.

Sirius had enough problems in his life to not break down crying at his break up. Sirius rarely cried because it had been noisy, making him more of a target. Sirius would have drunk but he had no money or alcohol. He would have hooked up with some girl but the only girl he really wanted to see was Marlene. However he knew this was out of the question. So instead he sat motionless.

Lily Evans, James decided looked like a ball of fury, her hair was red and it had always matched her temper. But this was different she had power radiating from her body, her green eyes scanned the halls calculatingly as she muttered spells quietly to herself.

After a while they realised Sirius was more than likely avoiding them as he had the map. They went to the kitchen to get some ice cream for Marlene.

The house elves all squealed with excitement to see Lily."Miss Evans! What a pleasure to see you again." Said one bowing to her another already pressed a slab of chocolate into her hand. Lily beamed back at them all greeting each one by name, asking how everything was going. James watched in fascination, though he was never cruel to houselves, he never really pp[aid much attention to them, he certainly had never chatted to them. That's when he realised Lily didn't think like that she was such a pure person, she had her flaws, her taints and her problems James knew off all these but Lily was nothing less than perfect in his eyes. "You are brilliant you know that?" James finally said speaking his mind. Lily would of usually got mad but her eyes softened a fraction as she said with a smirk playing at her perfect lips "Obviously." James grinned down at the little red head.  
"Maybe I have finally rubbed off on you."  
"Hmm… not enough my hair is not messy and I have not got an obsession for quidditch." James heart leaped in his chest but said coolly "I am more than that you know."

"I know you are loyal to your friend, that you are head strong and ridiculously stubborn. I know you are kind and I hate to admit it but really smart, I know you are proud to be a Gryffindor and I know you are brave. You are also very handsome… apparently" She tagged lamely on the end her face flushing with colour. James's smirk grew ever so slightly "Well all of these things are true Evans. What about you? I know you are loyal and you try to care for everyone even if it isn't a obvious for most people, I know you have a quick temper and very good morals, you are the bravest girl I know and I know you deal with a lot more shit than you let on. I know you are beautiful and I know that I had my heart completely stolen by you." To Lily it would have been the perfect speech aside from one tiny word. "Had." It twisted her heart, he didn't like her anymore he had liked her. She gave a little smile and took the food, thanking the houselves as they walked put in silence James looked curiously at her, had the fact that he said about him liking her freaked her out?

James finally broke the silence as he questioned "Lily are you ok?"

"I am fine Potter." She then saw the smile flash from his face and corrected herself "James." He smiled again and said softly "Lily I am sorry I bullied Sni-Snape. It is the thing I regret most. I know he is an asshole, but I keep wondering if I turned him like that. I bullied him because I was jealous, he was always with you and I just didn't know how to handle it." Lily looked up at him in wonder and she said softly her voice crackling ever so slightly "You know your amazing right? You, oh my gosh, you have changed so damn much, you have bloody grown up. I never thought I would see that world but here it is standing in front of me. James Potter achieved the impossible."

"No the impossible was for you to realise that." He said with a sly grin.

"You ruined it." But the words were playful.

James took a deep breath "Lily i…" his words were cut off by a dry chuckle from the other side of the corridor. Argus Flitch was moving swiftly toward them both his yellow eyes gleaming with delight "My, my students out of bed at this time. I think you will both receive…"

James cut him off swiftly "It was me out of bed, Lily is on prefect duty." Lily's jaw dropped he was taking the fall for her so she didn't get in to trouble.

"See you around." James said following Flitch at the end of the corridor he winked at Lily who despite herself, winked back.


	16. Forgiveness and redemption

**_Hi my favourite readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to review it really makes my day. Hope wherever you are your having a great day._**

 _Previously- Marlene and Sirius broke up as Sirius cheated. They both said some hurtful stuff that they regret. Lily has feelings for James and wonders if he likes her back. Lily had been kidnapped but the Gryffindor's rescued her and James and her had a moment. Alice and Frank (In case you had forgotten) Are engaged but no plans have been made for the wedding_

Remus Lupin woke up to a familiar fell of burning pain and crisp linen sheets. He was in the hospital. Waking up to this had stopped feeling foreign a long time ago as has the weariness the approaching full moon would bring. However despite him being used to this it did not make the experience any less painful only he now knew it would inevitably come and bring pain. As always he sat bolt right up, ignoring the ache off his body, to see if anyone was injured in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came bustling up with his medicine "Remus you have to relax you haven't hurt anyone." Remus felt a familiar pang of guilt, he knew that his friends would be scratched and tired today. He obediently took his medicine and tried to go back to sleep, he did so with the usual bad dreams of wolves tearing down villages, biting him but as always he turned into the monster that destroyed the villages and as always he saw killing his screaming friends. As always he woke up covered in cold sweat screaming for the monster inside him to die.

It had been 3 weeks since the dramatic breakup of Marlene and Sirius however rumours still were whispered around. The only things everyone was unsure of was that Lily had hexed off Sirius' right bollox, James had carried him to the hospital wing after punching his nose. The Gryffindor tower was very divided into a "Marlene should have got over it by now." And a "Sirius is a prick" kind of side. So of course you can imagine that the atmosphere is extremely uncomfortable, especially since Marlene keeps glowering at Sirius and muttering something about death eaters whilst Sirius keeps ignoring the fact that he was in the wrong. As James had said "They are bothy equally stubborn and head strong."

Marlene had been more effected by her breakup with Sirius than she cared to admit, and Lily could tell. The way she tossed and turned and quietly sobbed herself to sleep at night, the way her eyes looked dead and the fact that she couldn't be bothered to shower unless Lily or Alice forced her to. Marlene was broken by him like many girls before her and despite herself Lily couldn't help thinking this wouldn't be the last time either.

Alice had always had a huge heart, ever since she was young she had dreamed about making the world a better place, she was also very empathetic and it was one of the many things that Frank loved about her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her kissing the top of her head.  
"The war." She replied honestly snuggling into his chest, he sighed slightly and heald her tight.  
"I will always protect you Alice." "I will always protect you too Frank, I love you so much."  
"I love you more." The two briefly kissed then Alice asked "Are we going to fight in this war Frank?" Frank cocked his head slightly and said with a twisted smile on his face "Would either of us be able to watch people suffer?" Alice closed her eyes imagining a world without it, where she and Frank would have some children, they would play quidditch in the garden in the summer and play exploding snap in the winter. Alice loved children "Do you ever want kids?"  
"Yeah I always wanted a big family I have lots of love to go around." Frank said fondly. The two kissed and talked about their dream future, the plants in the garden, the wallpaper in the front room to the lullaby they would sing at night to their children.

Sirius couldn't help but look at Marlene, why had he said she was fat? He had lashed out and said the thing he knew would hurt her the most maybe he was just like is family, He walked stiffly over to her ignoring the glowering eyes following him from Mary. "Marlene? Can I talk to you a moment." Marlene looked up, her eyes were dull and the bags under them were prominent "What do you want?"  
"To apologise, you are not the slightest bit fat I said it because I was angry."  
"James tell you to say that?"  
"No."  
"Well what's your motive, that's what blacks do isn't it?" Marlene hissed icily.  
"Marlene stop it." Said Peter reasonably as Sirius's eyes darkened. Marlene shrugged as if to say what Peter sighed and said "Marlene, what Sirius did was horrible but I know he is sorry, ok I know what he did was wrong but don't you think he has been punished enough? James turned on him, his ball was hexed off and now you keep saying he is like his abusive family. Ok stop I know you are hutting but you need to let it go." Everyone looked in shock as Peter, quiet Peter gave advise. Marlene looked at Sirius her eyes wide "Peters right, you may be an arsehole Sirius but you are not a death eater wannabe."  
"You may be curvy but you're not fat."  
"Why did you heat on me Sirius?"  
"Because I was an idiot, it's all I know how to do. I am so so so sorry Marlene." A tear slid down Sirius's face as he said it "Marlene please forgive me." Marlene looked at the beautiful boy crying in front of her, begging for forgiveness. Her heart went to soften but then she had a flash back

 _Marlene's mum and dad were screaming at each other in the kitchen when she heard a noise of flesh smacking another and her mother cried out in pain. "Elizabeth I am so sorry! I didn't…"  
"SAVE IT BYRON!" She heard her dad start to sob "I am so sorry."  
"I can't even look at you!"  
"Lizzy!"  
"NO!"  
"Please I love you, I need you."  
"Well I don't need you Byron." Her dad was crying and she heard her mums voice waver and crack when she said it._

Marlene was white as a sheet at the memory and her eyes leaked with glistening tears. Sirius knew instantly and without caring for the consequences he reached out and held her close and said soothingly "Marley, breath ok it will be ok, I am not him, you are safe ok. You are safe." Marlene cried into his shoulder blocking out the other flash backs of her mums screams and her dads pleads. Sirius didn't hesitate to scoop her up and carry her to the boys' dormitory. Marlene kicked and screamed but Sirius ignored this until they were behind the closed door. "Marley I would never do that to you, ok am not your dad." Marlene didn't look at Sirius. Sirius gently cupped her face "Marley look at me." Marlene lifted her blue eyes up. Sirius said in a shaky voice "Marley I have had that done to me and I would never EVER hurt you." Marlene looked hopelessly at Sirius and whispered "You already have."  
"Please let me show you how much I am sorry."  
"You treat every girl like this, why am I any different."  
"Because I have never asked for a second chance before because I never wanted one. Marlene McKinnon I am crazily in love with you, I will make it up to you and if I don't you don't have to give me a second chance." His eyes were gleaming with hope and his eyes were looking lovingly on her like they used to. "Fine Sirius I will give you one more chance but if you blow it that is it."  
Sirius's lips curved into a smirk and said mischievously "Blow it?" Marlene threw the pillow at him but was laughing ever so slightly.

James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary and the twins were the only ones remaining in the common room that evening they had a bottle of buterbeer each and were laughing and joking around. They heard a very Marlene sounding moan coming from upstairs and either cringed or snorted. "I take it they made up?" Peter said lightly with a little smirk.  
"We will be locked out tonight." Remus exclaimed groaning slightly and then added "If it is on my bed I will kill Sirius." Lily laughed at this and then suggested "Would you like to sleep in our dorm?" Mary and Peter gasped at her Lily Evans offering some of the marauders to sleep in her dorm! James raised his eyebrows and said "Little forward Evans."  
"Well you have already seen me in the bath Potter." Lily smirked a glint in her eyes. Remus made gagging motions to Mary and the twins who laughed but this went unnoticed by Lily and James who seemed to be having some sort of stare off. "Why don't we make it more interesting? We can play a game and the winners get the beds and the losers double up." Remus suggested. Now it was decided to play wizards monopoly which Mary had been given for Christmas by Alice in first year. So it was at 11 o'clock on a Friday night that the 6th years found themselves playing monopoly.

It was surprisingly fun and they all got a little competitive, Lily and James most of all. The conversations went mostly along the lines of this; "James you landed on my Hogwarts please give me my 30 gallons." Lily trilled.  
"AHAHA Evans you had to go to Azkaban, oh my god you are a criminal."  
"Shut up Potter. Please roll double sixes come on…. JAMES YOU MOVED THAT ONE! SABATARGE!"  
"Moony! Lily just stole some of my Gallons!"  
The others watched with amusement as James had landed on another of Lily's properties and she tried to make up some absurd rule that as he had already landed on that property he must pay double. Unnoticed by the bickering to the others sneaked off into bed as they were all tired and decided to leave them alone.  
"Potter shut up you… hey where did everyone go?"  
"Oh they must have gone to bed." James said and then it dawned on the two off them that there was no beds free now, they sprinted upstairs but the stairs turned into a slide.

When the others came down the next morning Lily had her head on James chest and they were a tangle of limbs and pillows. On the table was a wizard chess board with only two kings remaining on it. Remus cleared his throat loudly and Lily opened an eye sleepily, she then jumped up realising how this looked. "It isn't… we just fell…" Mary cut her off by giggling and Lily flushed a very vibrant red and stormed off upstairs to get ready. They all looked at a James who was fumbling around for his glasses. When he finally put them on he looked up grinned and said "Where is Sirius and Marlene?"  
"What about me?" Marlene's voice rang across and then the girl appeared in Sirius's arms. "I was wondering if you too were up yet" James replied.  
"Sirius make you weak at the knees Mar?" Fabien chuckled, every one grinned wickedly aside from James who still hated the idea of Marlene being involved, she was like his sister. "Something like that." Sirius smirked.

The remainder of the weekend went pleasantly well it contained lots of laughter and joking, everyone was surprised to see Lily cracking most of the jokes and having a good time, Marlene and Sirius were being horrendously romantic, he was carrying her everywhere and giving her flowers, Frank and Alice were cute as always. Now James and Lily had this new found love of beating each other at everything, this was either very cute or very annoying depending on who was watching. Lily and James had literally had challenges with everything; quidditch, potion making, running around the corridors, listing names of countries. It was when James had known more than Lily did and laughed at her for it, but the laugh was gentle, friendly and familiar, did Lily realise that this was not the same James Potter she had hated for years. This was a completely different person, a smart one, an attractive one, this James Potter was brave and this James Potter was a good person.

Lily and Mary were sitting on the bed in the Gryffindor dorm, talking about James and Sean, a boy Mary had a huge crush on, when Lily's family owl flew towards the window, Lily ruffled its feathers with affection and then ripped the envelope. Lily shook it and went for the letter when she noticed something else. A frilly invitation. Lily read the words _you are invited to Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley's engagement party_ and buried her head in her hands. Petunia was marrying that beast, despite how her sister had felt for her Lily had always loved her and secretly hoped every summer she came back Petunia would have grown out of it, love her how she used to. But this tiny dream however unlikely was now impossible. She thoroughly doubted Petunia knew she was getting an invitation because neither her or Vernon would want her at the wedding. The words freak rang in Lily's head. Her sister would never be Tuney again, he would be Petunia Dursley; prim, proper and have nothing to do with freaks.

 **Hope this was alright for you, please tell me your opinions :) I will be updating soon as I have more time.**


End file.
